


【锤基】《漫长的赠礼》（接复联4后中短篇，治愈向，HE）

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 一个复联1基基不断尝试力挽狂澜，却陷入不断失败噩梦，和Thor在空间法则中纠缠真正意义上千生万世，经历越挫越勇心魔丛生麻木放逐回归初心历经五千六百万年时光，最终意外成神破除迷雾圆满一切的故事。（我真的不擅于写梗概，我这写的都是啥？？大家还是直接看文吧）





	1. Chapter 1

“我发现Loki了，速来顶层通道！”  
复仇者们的耳麦里同时传出了美国队长沉稳有力的声音，这声音很是急迫，饱含着危机四伏的意味。  
“顶层？有没有搞错！我这边都快抓住他了。”  
“真的假的？我正打着的这个才是真……呃，好吧，是分身。”  
“没空！你自己搞定。”  
可得到的回应却不尽人意，不过这也不能怪他的伙伴们，毕竟这一整晚他们都在反复听像这样的指令，扑一个又一个的空。  
“Shit……队长，你这次确定是他的本体吗？我这一晚上听你们大呼小叫上下绕圈飞得都快吐了！”  
“快来！这次没错，真小孩在他手里。”对Tony夹带着粗口的抱怨，Steve现下可没空提醒他注意文明用语。  
“我怀疑那小孩根本就是他变出来的，去年什么样今年还是什么样，一点没长大！”  
“那是个活人，唔……我小时候也比同龄人长得慢些。”  
“好吧，就当你说的是真的了，咦？稍等，我又发现了几个鬼鬼祟祟的废物。”Tony那边顿时没了声音，但Steve也不顾上再叫他了，随着对面被他截住了去路的人发出不怀好意的咭咭怪笑声，他的一双眼睛紧盯了对方，如果眼神可以杀人，恐怕那人早已被击毙当场了。  
“你们这帮爱说悄悄话的小蝼蚁很会玩捉迷藏，本王玩得非常开心，过来吧，作为奖赏，这次保证能让你抓到真的。”轻松的笑语虽然惬意，发出笑声的人也一副痛快玩乐后意兴阑珊的满足，但他身上破损严重的衣甲及灰头土脸狼狈挂彩的模样可完全不像他吹嘘的那么回事——自从进入这栋大楼，他的神力和法术就受到了很大的限制，也不知这些奸诈狡猾的人类使了什么阴招暗算他，屡次被迫肉搏……啧，害他受了不少皮外伤。  
面对挑衅，哪怕怒视的目光已经锐利如刀，而Steve也确实有着兵不血刃的武力值，但此刻的他却不敢贸然上前，因为Loki正抓着那个五、六岁大的男娃娃，骨节分明的大手死死卡在了孩童最为脆弱的脖子上。  
最早见到这个被邪神劫持的小小苦主是在一年前。孩童五、六岁的年纪，肉嘟嘟，胖乎乎，被Loki戴了缩小版的口枷紧紧箍在怀里，头发和脸脏兮兮的看不出个原色、原貌来，不知是从哪里抓来的。之后的几次追捕中，他们都在尝试救下这个可怜的男孩，但Loki将他挟持得很紧，还用他的生命安全相威胁，令他们始终无法得手。  
“Loki，把那个孩子放了。”被人质安危桎梏了行动的Steve再一次沉声低喝，一颗心提到了嗓子眼。他在方才的打斗中确认过了，这个被Loki粗暴夹在胳膊弯里的孩子连同Loki本身都不是法术变化出来的，而那孩子的状况非常糟糕，被扼得白眼大翻、小腿儿抽搐般一蹬一蹬，似乎下一秒就要断气了。  
“你有毒吧？明知道我不会听你的，干嘛又再说一遍？”Loki无语地翻了个白眼，一脸看弱智的欠扁表情对向Steve，“有本事就直接上来救呗，但我可不敢保证你救到手的是个活人还是……尸，体。”  
“你！”Steve被激怒了，下意识就举起了手中的盾牌，但有人盾在手的Loki显然并不惧怕他的这一举动，不屑地笑了笑便把手里的孩子举到了身前。  
“哈哈！来来来，赶紧扔，本王今天心情不错，正好给你表演一个百分百小儿脑袋接盾牌。放心，随便扔，就算你扔得不准，我既承诺了把他的头给你打，就绝不会让你打到其他部位。”  
Loki肆无忌惮的嘲讽与挑衅激得Steve额上青筋暴起，可未等他做出反应，前一秒还显得气息微弱的孩子却突然扑腾了起来！只见他挥舞起小胳膊照着Loki掐住他的那只手又抓又打，两条腿有力地踢个不停，戴了口枷的嘴里也传出小兽般呜呜嗷嗷的叫唤，竟然是一派生龙活虎毫不惧怕的模样。  
“别乱动！男孩，别怕！”小男孩的突然挣扎看得Steve心头一紧，担心他无谓的反抗引来Loki的毒手，赶紧出声安抚。  
对了，在数面之缘中，这个看不清面目的小男孩还有一个让他们都印象深刻的特点——那就是有着超越同龄孩子的过人胆量。哪怕被一个成年人挟持着命在旦夕，却毫无幼童应有的害怕，不哭也不惧，始终眼神凶恶地对着禁锢他的人踢打不休，就如同一个小小的战士。  
“嘶！你这小肥虫、又肥又孬的蠢东西、老子最近对你太好了是吧……突然抽什么疯？给我老实点！”  
果然，小男孩的不自量力很快为自己引来了Loki恶劣的咒骂以及凶狠的几个大巴掌。  
不知怎么的，Steve的心里突然浮起一丝浅淡的怪异感，具体说不上来怪在哪，更像是一种违和。不过，眼下危及的情形却不容他多想，很快，他的关注点再次回到了那个小小的孩童身上。  
“唔唔唔！嗯嗯！”被重重打了屁股的男孩拳脚消停了些，可瞪向Loki的目光却凶恶不减，口枷下依旧传出暴躁的叫声，似乎正在抗议着什么，不安分的模样令Loki再度扬起了手。  
“住手！”  
“嚷什么嚷？老子教训儿子，关你屁事。啧，你瞪什么瞪！你这个不孝子，除了对老子张牙舞爪你还敢凶谁？”  
听了这话，男孩唔唔嗯嗯又是好一通踢打反抗，这回惹得Loki屈指在他额头上一弹，竟直接将他弄晕了过去。  
“你！”  
就在Steve眼看孩童晕厥又急又怒束手无策的时候，闻令而来的Natasha已经身手矫健地出现在了处于Loki视线死角的一处拐角。她快速朝面向她的Steve使了个颜色，蛰伏在阴影里悄然靠近正得意洋洋着的Loki，她的目标很明确，先夺过他手里的人质再说。  
“呵，和我玩偷袭？”  
可饶是Natasha已经发挥了自己作为世界顶尖特工的优质潜伏作战能力，状似不设防的Loki却像后背长了眼睛似的在她猛然跃起的一瞬间错身闪避开来。Steve趁机出击，但一直对他有所防备的Loki何其敏捷，微一旋身便让他裹挟了劲风的拳头擦着那扬起的披风掠过，同时紧拽了孩子脚下生风，竟在须臾间便躲开了二人的围攻，移动到了远离他们的另一处角落。  
“很好，我有必要再一次表扬，能偷偷摸摸接近我的人可不多，你这个小贱货算一个。”在相对安全的位置上站定，Loki瞥着差点偷袭了他的Natasha冷笑道。似乎想到了什么更好笑的事情，他忽然玩味地眯起了眼睛，嘴角的笑弧更是向着一种近乎狰狞的趋势渐渐扩大。  
“你住嘴！”见Loki露出这样的表情，Steve警惕地赶在他再开口前出言呵斥，并低声提醒了一下站在他身旁的Natasha，“别听他胡说八道。”  
“还记得那次在飞船上我对你说过的话吗？”可Loki要是想说什么岂是有人能随便阻止得了的？这边Steve话音未落，那边便传来了他满含恶意的声音，“现在我突然想改变一下当时的计划了，或许让你亲手杀死巴顿特工会更有意思，我会让你保持着清醒的意识，给你足够长的时间缓慢又温柔地执行我的命令，在我敲碎你这颗漂亮的小脑袋前。”  
“……”对于Loki戏谑又残暴的威胁，这一次，Natasha却只是冷眼看着他，连出声打断或做个表情回应都懒得奉上，显然她对这个唇舌淬过剧毒的家伙已经有了免疫。  
“你会在心里呐喊哭求着‘停下来、停下来’，却只能眼睁睁看着他被你的手一刀刀剁成肉泥……哈，我保证那会非常非常的有趣。”欣赏着对面两人的沉默，Loki却好像得了上风似的越说越开心，那一脸羞辱、玩弄了对手的享受将他浑身的狼狈之态尽数冲散，乍一看，俨然这场较量中的胜利者，而非被追得慌不择路的那一个。但饶是Loki脸上带着得胜的笑容，慢条斯理的语速和阴阳怪气的腔调也极尽顽皮轻松，那一双眼睛里满盛的却是真实的冰冷阴翳。  
——当然会阴翳。想他Loki又不是喜欢自我麻醉、精神胜利的白痴！他当然知道今晚真正落败的是哪一个……只不过神无完神，有些东西不擅长就是不擅长，经过再长的时间也一样，比如他这个九界第一的大法师就不怎么擅长肉搏。可气的是这帮原始粗鲁的废物玩意儿还就喜欢和他玩肉搏！还总是以多欺少，逼得他大多数时候不得不屈尊降贵选择“战略性率先撤退”。要是不把场面功夫做足，岂不显得他堂堂一个神很……很……啧，很没有面子。  
“哟！这是准备溜了？只会逃跑的小废物。”就在这时，一个语气更加戏谑的声音从盘旋的玻璃圆梯底部传上来，随着一道红影直冲而上，刚解决完几个东窜西窜的分身赶过来的钢铁侠已经悬在了对峙的三人面前，“一听你开始嘴炮攻击，我就知道你又要脚底抹油了。”Tony嘴上嘲讽着Loki，动作却丝毫不滞，长臂一展，话音未落的档口便出手如电地袭向了怀抱孩子的Loki。  
“废物？脱了你这身破铜烂铁再和我说话！”Loki嗤笑一声，后退的同时眼疾手快射出一连串飞刀。虽然这些来势汹汹的小兵器在击上金红战甲的同时便铿锵落地，但Loki仗着人质在手钢铁侠不敢用炮轰他，靠着飞刀稍一阻挡的间隙，便又成功躲开了。  
“站远些，和肮脏的蝼蚁群靠太近我会过敏。”Loki站定，不知从哪儿变出一把小刀抵上了男孩颈间的动脉，雪白的刀刃轻轻下压，顿时便见了血。醒目的红色桎梏住了一旁准备趁势而动的Steve和Natasha，也让姗姗来迟包围了整个顶层通道的特工们未得指令不敢再靠近。  
“有话好好说嘛，小鹿斑比，没人要去你那边啊，你要去吗？还是你？看，他们都摇头，你这么紧张干什么。”悬空而立的Tony打趣着摊了摊手，可面具之下的脸却深深皱起了眉头，对于Thor家这个彻头彻尾的小疯子，他可丝毫不敢将他往乐观的方向揣测，只要他一个不开心，这男孩没准就会立马血溅当场。  
“放轻松、放轻松，我们聊聊天。”  
“聊什么？聊你们这些废物老鼠不怕死？一小时后这里会有一场九级地震，到时别说本王作为神明没有事先提醒你们找个老鼠洞躲躲好。”  
这话一出，组成包围圈的人墙里顿时传出一阵骚动声，不过这些人都是训练有素的特工，很快便又恢复了沉默而警戒的状态。而Loki则眯起了眼睛，脸上露出一个既得意又陶醉的笑容，仿佛为自己大发善心的举动十分感动似的。  
“谢谢你的关心，但我这栋大楼的抗震指数非常高，比你爱躲的老鼠洞安全多了。”Tony也笑，不动声色毒舌回去的同时心下大惊，想了想，他快速编辑了一条地震预警暗中发送出去，让政府组织市民提前防范。倒不是他有多信这个小骗子的话，而是这半年来发生在纽约的强震实在是太多了，造成的伤亡、损失极其惨重，不得不堤防。  
“对了，这孩子你从哪儿拐来的？还挺可爱。”  
对这个没话找话的铁皮人想要靠聊天分散他注意力的小伎俩，Loki了然于心，但他有足够的自信并未将之视作威胁。  
“可爱吧？路边白捡的沙包儿子，挡明枪、挡暗箭、挡盾牌、挡炮弹用的。”他说着状若天真地眨了眨眼，末了展示、炫耀般提起已然昏死过去的小男孩晃了晃，一边满意地欣赏着周围人脸上各式各样的表情，一边慢悠悠嗤笑，“专门用来对付你们这些有着最低级的恻隐之心，幼稚、可笑、又可悲的渺小人类，呵……不得不说，很好用。”  
他本想和这些卑贱渺小的人类再多玩一会儿，甚至留下来观赏观赏地震来袭时他们惊慌呼救、抱头鼠窜的混乱好戏，可就在这时，他灵敏的耳朵却突然听到了自远空中传来的极细微也极熟悉的闪电破空之声。  
“啧，今天的游戏时间结束了。”预感到麻烦的家伙就要来了，Loki收了架在小男孩脖子上的刀就准备召唤魔方。他改主意了，在Thor到来之前还是先走为上。反正像那样的“好戏”他早就看过数不清多少了……不差这一场。  
他承认自己有些焦躁了。  
出于某些原因，现在的Loki完全不想和Thor面对面。  
可就在Loki收刀的瞬间，前一秒还保持着懒洋洋聊天姿态的钢铁侠却突然发难！他朝Loki的手腕射了一发同时猛地俯冲过去，如一点速星，夹带劲风，猝不及防的竟将邪神一直紧拽在手中的孩童夺了过来，并顺势掠出了几十米的距离。  
“还我！”  
Loki厉眉发出一声暴喝，一直带着戏谑之色的双眼中骤然凶光毕露，杀意破体而出，仿佛被触了逆鳞真的大动肝火，出手如电便追上去抢夺。Steve一众的反应也非常快，眼见人质被解救，立马加入战圈，向他发起了凌厉的攻击。  
不过，众人的围攻对上像疯了一般的Loki却没多大作用，一时间，整个顶层通道一片混乱，厮杀惨叫之声不绝于耳。片刻之后，哪怕Tony火力全开，众人也全力相助，那孩子还是被Loki抢了回去。  
“哼，不自量力。”  
“把这孩童放下，跟我回去。”  
然而，Loki还是低估了Thor的速度。就这一耽搁的工夫，随着那道低沉熟悉的声线响起，Thor已经从通道上方巨大的天窗口一跃而下稳立在了他的身前。  
避无可避的会面令前一秒还满面凶光的Loki蓦地失了表情，一时无言，微微张了张嘴定格当场，似乎连要掏出宇宙魔方逃走都忘记了。  
他的哥哥似乎才刚经历过一场殊死搏斗便风尘仆仆远道而来，衣甲沾血，面染尘嚣；可他俊朗坚毅的眉目间却一派傲岸肃穆，不怒自威；伟岸的身形挺拔如碧海尽头最高峻的山峦，稍显凌乱的金发亦耀目如当空的日轮；手中紧握的神锤萦绕电光，猩红的披风被他浑身的煞气影响无风自动，招展如旗……  
“Thor！你怎么来了？”  
“善后的事情处理完了吗？可还顺利？”  
“你来得正好！这家伙交给你了。”  
他就这样近乎嚣张地突然出现，瞬间成为所有人簇拥包围的焦点，并以他为圆心辐散出看不见却灼人心魄的光芒，呵……当真称得上——天神降世。  
“哥哥，你比这些蝼蚁贪心多了，他们这么多人都只提了‘放下孩子’这一个要求，而你一来就提了两个，这脸皮……哇噢，不愧是神！”但Loki的失神也只持续了极短的瞬间，下一秒，顽劣又藏锋隐冰的笑容重新挂在了他的脸上，笑得甚至比之前更邪更奸了些，“再说了，回哪儿去？阿斯嘉德？彩虹桥这么快就修好了？”  
“你还敢说！你知道你害了多少无辜的生命吗？”Loki不说这个还好，一提起这件事，Thor冰蓝色的双眼几乎要被暴起的寒意冻结。  
Loki自纽约大战后便带着宇宙魔方逃走了，一直行踪成谜，可前段时间却突然出现在了阿斯嘉德，还毁掉了彩虹桥。若是平时还好，可他毁桥的时间偏偏是在Jane被不明物质附体，他急需带她回神域求助的时候。虽然之后他同地球上的伙伴们九死一生共同解决了这一事件，但代价却是Jane的生命和九大国度中的其中四个，那四个受波及的国度被吸入了以太粒子的玛勒基斯夷为平地，生存在其间的所有生命无一幸免于难。  
“不知道。不然，你言简意赅地给我补补课？”  
“你！我不和你废话，别让我说第二遍，过来。”Thor说着向Loki所站的位置迈了一步，并向他伸出了手，脸上浮起一层再浓郁不过的沉痛之色。  
Loki机警地向后退了退，对Thor为何露出这种神色的原因一清二楚。他的目光闪了闪，很想就Thor沉痛的原因调侃一番，但话到嘴边又变成了别的。  
“你怎么和这个过时大兵一样蠢了？就算你再说一百遍我也不会照做啊。”Loki白了Thor一眼，末了装腔作势挖挖耳朵，一副非常不耐烦的样子，“这可是我儿子，亲生的那种，啧啧啧！难道你要学你的缺德老父亲狠心让我们骨肉分离？”  
“Lo-ki-”对于这样的调侃，Thor的额角暴起了青筋，他再一次低喝到了Loki的名字，缓慢，沉哑，是再直白不过的警告。  
“嘁，你以为压低声音就能吓到我？算了，给你个机会，落地之前抓到我，我就认输。”Loki说着箍紧怀里的幼童，以迅雷不及掩耳之势从盘旋圆梯中心的缺口纵身跳了下去。头顶紧随着猎猎的风声，不用看也知道是Thor跟着追了下来。  
不过，Thor可追不上他，因为他在半空中就会消失了，嘻嘻。  
“啊——”  
但是，Loki的小聪明却未及他召唤出魔方就遭遇了猝不及防的粉碎——他被不知从哪一层突然冲出的庞然大物一拳打飞！这一击直接将他快落地的身体向着斜上方高高抛起，再重重地撞穿某层的玻璃围栏贴着地板做直线滑行。  
“Loki！”  
伴随Thor的惊呼以及一声野兽般的咆哮，绿色的Hulk跳上了Loki着陆的那一层，嘶吼着便要扑过去将他连同怀里护着的小儿一同碾碎。  
“Fuck……呸、咳咳！Fuck！你们他妈还管不管人质的死活了？”顾不得浑身的剧痛狼狈滚了好几圈避开Hulk紧随而至的攻击，Loki强忍着几欲呕吐的眩晕大喝一声爆了粗口。在受袭飞出的瞬间他便下意识全力护住了怀里的软小身躯，可饶是这样，男孩的额头还是不知在哪儿碰出了一个大包，鼻血也流了出来。  
“该死……博士冷静、冷静！”Tony也没料到Hulk会突然冲出来，担心他一拳一脚下去便把小孩也打死了，赶紧飞过来同已经被缠上的Thor一起阻拦明显失了理智的他。  
“吼——”  
可暴怒之下的Hulk岂是那么容易制住的？他一边同两道红色的身影缠斗，一边将触手可及的所有东西破坏殆尽，大楼的外壁也被打得斑斑驳驳尽是破洞。  
“糟了！Thor快抓……”打着打着突然想起了什么，Tony躲开Hulk的一脚赶紧大喊，可眼角的余光闪过，那个绿色的身影早就消失不见了。  
“……住，好吧，不用了。”  
“他趁Hulk挡住我们去路的时候跑的，我在你之前就发现了。”  
“哦，你的洞察力真好，不愧是神。”


	2. Chapter 2

“哇噢……这次连自由女神像也倒了，队长，以后你就是美国精神的唯一象征了。”  
强震过后。复仇者小聚专用餐厅。  
“这都这个月的第几次了？今年到底怎么回事？今天这儿地震，明天那儿洪水、海啸、火山喷发，世界末日要来了？也不对啊，玛雅人的预言不是2012吗？这都2014了！”   
“……喂，谁来接句话？再这么安静下去我要消化不良了。”  
四周一片狼藉，白白忙活一夜又刚经历完一场大地震及后续援救工作的复仇者们坐在临时拾掇出来的餐桌边，或沉默地咀嚼食物，或有一下没一下地戳着盘里的食物发呆，各有各的心不在焉，却难掩同一种配方的疲惫沮丧。  
“你消停一点吧，刚刚的援救还没耗尽你的力气？”  
率先打破沉寂的Tony只能自讨没趣地继续灌自己面前的咖啡，可他并没有消停多久，当眼角的余光扫过坐在最远边角上的Thor时，便又忍不住挪揄起他来：“我现在完全相信你和你弟一点亲戚关系也没有了，你们是两个物种，你是神，他是奸淫掳掠无恶不作的魔鬼。”  
“只是掳掠，没有奸淫！”Tony本是随便调侃一下活跃死寂的气氛，然而，一直默不作声的Thor却突然炸毛般冒出这么一句来。  
Tony被他震得一愣，直莫名其妙盯着他看了好一会儿。  
“……你这么激动干嘛？”  
随着他的目光，众人也看了过来，Thor之前一直在发呆，这一句反驳几乎是下意识的，现下意识到刚刚的失态，只得干咳一声尴尬地圆场：“咳、抱歉，我是说以Loki的相貌手段，他要是看上了谁，不需要靠奸、奸淫……”  
“这是问题的重点吗？”听他还煞有介事解释起来，Tony更加莫名其妙了。不过见向来胃口很好也不怎么挑剔的Thor今天一点东西也没动过，自从落座便一直抱手皱眉不语，整个人阴沉到几乎在头顶上方结出一朵乌云；再考虑到他一个天神级别的弟控，可自家弟弟不仅不思悔改，还变本加厉地作恶，前段时间更是间接害死了他的女朋友，怎么看都是他们所有人中最受打击的那一个。于是不等Thor再说话，Tony便自己讪讪结束了这个话题，“算了算了，就当他暂时还没奸淫好了。”  
“我说了，他不会。”  
但不知为何，Thor对纠正这个问题却显得异常……执着？  
“嘿！你还没完没了了？”  
“Tony，那个孩子没事吧？”已经恢复清醒的Banner博士及时打断了他们，他显得有些不安，老实谦和的脸上是显而易见的惭愧。  
“没死，我看过了，Loki把他护得可好了。”Tony没好气地翻了个白眼。  
说起这个小孩他也来气。想他们忌惮着小人质的安危陪那小疯子上蹿下跳玩了一整晚的“捉迷藏”，处处受钳制，全员被羞辱，结果好不容易救到了手，那小孩居然……回想到当时的情形，Tony突然道：“你不提我还差点忘了，那小鬼和Loki根本就是一伙的！你们没看见，我把他救在怀里，低头一看，他居然冲我瞪眼睛、吐口水！一副很不满被我救了的样子。”  
“啊？”听他这么说，Steve很是惊讶。  
“啊什么啊？我还骗你不成，就我把他从Loki手里抢过来飞到通道那头的时候。只是当时情况太混乱了，我没来得及说而已。”  
“我没说你骗我，但……但他不是晕过去了吗？”Steve困惑道。他是亲眼看着Loki把那孩子弄晕的，而且直到Loki逃走，他也没再醒过来。  
“装的呗。”Tony撇了撇嘴，见Steve依然皱着眉头一副难以置信的模样，不由得冷冷哼道，“我看他要么是得了斯德哥尔摩综合症，要么根本就是Loki亲生的，一见我们就演挡箭牌帮他老爸脱身，我看他们父慈子孝得很。”  
“可……Loki没结婚吧？Thor不是说过他还只是个孩子？”Steve有点懵，他是一个比较保守的人，再说他也不太清楚神域人的年龄到底是如何换算的。  
“你醒醒好吗，他至少得有一千岁了！也就在他哥眼里还是个宝宝男孩。谁说没结婚就不能生？私生子，正好符合他疯疯癫癫离经叛道的作风。”  
“他好歹是王室成员，如果真是他的孩子那Thor不可能没见过。”  
“多了去的王室秘辛，反正……”  
砰——  
一声闷响打断了这越来越跑题的讨论，是低头不语的Thor突然捶了一记桌子。  
“你又怎么了？”Tony收声一眼瞪了过去。  
“你说话注意点，Loki虽然性情乖张，但他好歹是神域王子，行事自有分寸，而且，他是我的弟弟。”Thor抬起头来沉声说道。他的脸色非常不好，眼中充盈了极力忍耐的怒火，虽然他现在也气急了Loki的胡作非为，但对这些莫须有的诬蔑诽谤，他就是忍不住想替Loki反驳，想要维护他。  
他和Loki之间，其实是有一些不为外人道的隐秘的。  
在他们还意气风发不知忧愁的少年时代，他们是最友爱的兄弟，最默契的战友，同时也是彼此最亲密的存在。亲密到，由内而外从灵魂到身体完全的交融，说得通俗一点，就是他们也像情人那样上过床。这不是人类理解中的乱伦，神域人选择伴侣本就不受血缘和性别的限制，灵魂的契合是第一位的，而那时候的他们确实是真心实意地爱着对方。  
“哦，‘有分寸的王子殿下’对着你们神村唯一的大马路说炸就炸？呃……”Tony顺口便嘲讽道，话说出了口才暗暗感觉不妥，毕竟Loki炸桥导致的严重后果他们是有目共睹的，也不知Thor有没有从痛失女友的阴影里走出来。  
“他……Loki那么做是为了报复，他对我、对阿斯嘉德的仇恨让他不会放过任何一个使坏的机会，彩虹桥被炸确实能让我们成为九大国度的笑柄。之后发生的一切是意外，谁也没料到以太现世以及黑暗精灵的阴谋。”  
虽然大家都没明说，但Thor知道，所有人都把以太事件的账记在了Loki头上。毕竟当时要是彩虹桥没有被毁，他能第一时间把Jane带回神域，得到父亲的帮助及时解决危机，那后面一系列殃及无辜的惨剧就不会发生了……但打心底里，他不认为那是Loki同黑暗精灵合谋的结果。在他看来，以Loki对父亲的误解和因此滋生的仇恨，如果能把紧追以太的黑暗精灵引到阿斯嘉德让他老人家头痛一番，他会非常乐意那样做。  
Thor会这样想，倒不是因为他认为Loki想借黑暗精灵之手摧毁阿斯嘉德，而是在他的心里，Odin是无所不能的存在，他也确信Loki和他有着一样的认知——他的弟弟清楚一群黑暗精灵并不能在众神之父面前掀起什么波澜，就像他当年在自己的继位大典上放进来的冰霜巨人一样，会造成困扰，却无关痛痒。Thor一直都相信Loki行事虽然极端，却绝对没有毁灭阿斯嘉德的心。  
“嘁，反正在你眼里，他做什么都‘良心未泯，只是顽劣’。”Tony在自感失言的时候还有点在意Thor的情绪，可见他想也不想便又替他的宝贝弟弟开脱起来，那点担忧顿时荡然无存。  
“话说回来，那个孩子是神域人。”心知无法改变别人对Loki的看法，这回Thor主动转换话题，说起了他之前注意到的一个细节，“不仅如此，虽然没有看到脸，但那孩子给我的感觉非常熟悉，似乎……曾在哪里见过。”  
“哇噢，有趣了，难道他上次去阿斯嘉德搞爆破还顺手绑架了你某个亲戚的孩子？”  
“不对，时间对不上，第一次见Loki抓着那孩子已经是一年前了。”Natasha摇了摇头。  
“一年前？”  
“是的，在你失去联络的那段时间，我们发现他的踪迹和他交过几次手。”  
Thor若有所思地点了点头，他知道她说的“那段时间”，便是纽约大战后自己奔走于九大国度忙着平乱的那两年。Loki有宇宙魔方在手，悄悄潜入阿斯嘉德Heimdall确实监控不到他，可若是平白丢了一个孩子，却可以让他查一查……  
“我会联络Heimdall，让他查查关于那个神域孩童的事情。”  
“居然是个神域人，难怪一年多一点变化也没有，我就说不是我的错觉吧，你们神域人就算外表是小孩怕也有我们几百岁的年纪了？”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，Thor，我也想起一件事情来，或许对你的调查有帮助。”Steve在他们对话的时候快速且仔细地回忆了一遍见到那孩子的几次场景，突然回味过来之前在他心头一闪而过的违和感到底是什么，他不知道这对帮助Thor查出孩子的身份有没有帮助，但还是决定说一说，“之前我听Loki教训那个孩子，满嘴粗鲁恶言完全不似他平时总爱端着的优雅姿态，整个人……怎么说呢，就非常没有风度，好像很恨那孩子的模样，你可以查查神域里同他有过过节的人家。”  
Thor迟疑了一下，他很想说在神域同Loki有过节的人不少，他看不惯的更多，但以Loki高傲的个性，却是完全不屑于去做绑架他们的小孩用以报复这样的事情的。不过面对Steve一片好心的提醒，他还是应承了下来。  
“嗯，好的。”  
而就在这时，他们身处的空间又是一阵摇晃，虽然没有之前那么剧烈，但还是在伤痕累累的墙上又添了几道裂痕。  
“唔，又来……”  
“呃……应该没人受伤吧？”  
“依我说，先别管什么小孩不小孩的了，Loki带着他跑了一年多要杀早杀了！还是赶紧分头查查最近全球异变的原因吧！”  
于是，一夜未眠的超级英雄们在短暂的集结聚首后又重新分散在了世界各处。


	3. Chapter 3

与此同时，茫茫宇宙中，一艘飞船残骸里。  
“喂，你撞傻了？一直盯着老子看什么看？去，把这些小刀拿到那边找点东西打磨锋利点。”  
Loki的小刀自然是不用打磨就锋利无比的。只是现下，他实在是受不了他口中的“沙包儿子”那双直勾勾钉在他身上的蓝眼睛，随便找个借口把人打发走。  
可是，最近一段时间来都挺老实听话的孩子今天却坐着不动，还是依旧双眼一眨不眨地盯着他瞧。  
“愣着干嘛？叛逆期又到了？动起来啊，你讨打是不是？”  
Loki凶恶地睨了他一眼，扬起手作势要打他。男孩也不动，Loki抬手的架势虽然凶狠，可落到男孩脸上却只是用手指轻轻地戳了戳他额头上的红肿，指尖晕出淡淡的荧光。但一直保持着同一个姿势的小男孩却突然动了，他躲开了Loki欲为他治愈撞伤的手，站起身来，沉默不言地拿着刀走到旁边去了。  
须臾，角落里便传来了阵阵磨刀声。  
“阴阳怪气的小肥虫。”难得好心的Loki碰了个钉子，冷哼着顺手一弹，指尖的荧光便化为一簇幽幽的火焰落进了甲板上依靠魔法燃烧的火堆中。破败的船舱里顿时又明亮几分，Loki合衣躺在了就近的一块平台上，头枕着手臂，嘴里骂骂咧咧，“不就是当着蝼蚁的面骂了你两句、打了你几下吗？和老子装怪是吧？谁让你要突然抽风……难得带你去找点乐子、锻炼锻炼，演个人质都演不好，你说你有什么用？”  
咣当——  
角落里传来摔刀的声音，Loki知道这是对他所说的话的反驳和抗议，不过他选择性无视，假装没听到，只悠闲晃着腿懒洋洋地督促：“不许偷懒啊，磨快点，我要听到‘唰唰唰’的声音。”  
角落里沉寂了一阵，蓦地果然传出了他要求的唰唰磨刀声，不过那频率急快到根本不像是磨刀，反而是在毁刀，只是Loki并不在意就是了。  
眼角的余光瞟过，刚好能看到男孩的半个身子。他已经自己变回了浑身上下干干净净的模样，金发映着火光熠熠生辉，婴儿肥十足的侧脸上，嘴巴正高高撅起。  
Loki闭上眼无声地笑了笑。  
——是了，就是这副模样了，小时候的他只要一不开心就会像这样把嘴撅得老高，撅得能挂一个壶，真是无论看多少遍还是会觉得很好笑啊……  
这个男孩不是别人，正是小时候的Thor，更准确的说，是300岁的Thor。至于他为什么会出现在这里，一切还要从头说起，而这个源头对于一些人来说不过是近在咫尺的公元2012年，也是另一些人的2023年，可对于此刻正躺在平台上百无聊赖轻轻哼起了歌的家伙，却已经久远到了五千六百多万年前……

——哇噢，哇噢……幸好没走，不然就要错过这么有趣的事情了！  
使用了隐身魔法的Loki围着正鬼鬼祟祟聚头讨论的三人直转圈，虽然他现在还听不太懂他们话里的意思，但他整个人却因此兴奋得不得了。  
“量子空间？保证质量精准定位的时空穿越？这听起来可比快要被我玩厌的空间穿越有意思多了。”  
“搞了半天你们来自未来啊……未来的我什么样？是不是光说名字就能吓得你们屁滚尿流啊？”  
“还真有灭世反派？你们倒是说名字啊！听得真着急……不会真是我吧？嘻嘻，听起来倒像是我乐意做的事。”  
“好好好，快走吧、快走吧，你们俩慢走不送了，我已经迫不及待要剖开这只落单小蚂蚁的脑袋好好看看了。”  
仗着对方听不见自己的声音，Loki围着他们兴高采烈说个不停，他有些过于激动了，因为今天简直就是属于他Loki的幸运日！想他不仅围观了一场让那些讨厌蝼蚁人仰马翻的痛快好戏，趁乱重获自由，喜得宇宙魔方，现在还意外发现了这么一个大秘密！哈哈，只要想想以后时间和空间都能任他玩弄，他便心潮澎湃，之后拿回权杖，再加一个操控人心的能力，以他的智慧和手段，定会成为掌控全宇宙的伟大存在。  
——Odin和Thor算什么？等自己成了宇宙之王，就把九大国度变更成九大地区，给他们一人分一个阿斯嘉德区区长、副区长当，被自己管辖，天天看自己脸色。  
——还有那个胆敢威胁自己替他办事的紫老鬼，呵呵……就把他出生的时刻变成死亡的时刻好了。  
——这些蝼蚁看心情留着，反正他们挺好统治，只要把其中不听话爱惹麻烦的解决掉就好，比如，Thor新认识的这些“朋友”。  
Loki在脑中构建着属于自己的时代，一时间喜不自胜。可他并没有被巨大的喜悦冲昏头脑，在来自未来的大兵和小个子消失的同时，他出手如电，第一时间便控制住了也准备启动装置的第三个人。  
Loki使用魔法翻阅了被他定住身形的Scott的思维，快速将他脑中有用的信息统统提取了个遍，然后他复制了Scott身上穿越所需的全套装备，如一个看不见的幽灵般跟着他去到了未来。这无疑是极其复杂的，但Loki凭着脑中积累千年的巨大知识储备，以及他已至炉火纯青的运用魔法的能力，仅仅只花了几秒钟的时间便完成了从窥探到理解吸收再到运用的整个过程。为了完全拥有这项技能，他甚至还一同复制了Scott记忆里那台小型的穿越机器，并把它藏进了用宇宙魔方开辟出的隐秘空间。而这一切对于Scott来说，只是无从察觉的一愣神的工夫。  
他带着一颗欢呼雀跃的心启程，意气风发，信心十足，当然，还有那么些沾沾自喜的期待，迫不及待想去看看未来的自己有多么伟大，多么受人敬仰崇拜。何曾想，这次旅行却让他的三观尽数粉碎，整个人风中凌乱到怀疑神生。

挪威的某处，天涯的一角。  
上午时分，安宁美丽的临海小镇码头上，聚了一众衣着朴素于劳作间隙休憩的老老少少。  
“等等、你再说一遍，我……不是！二王子咽气前怎么怎么了？”蹲在这一小堆人众最里面的青年再一次打断了正声情并茂讲着什么的年轻姑娘，一张普通到不能再普通的大众脸上挂了豆大的汗珠，一边发问，一边很没形象地抓耳挠腮。  
他便是在短短两天的时间里世界观、神生观已经被尽数冲打成筛子的Loki殿下了，同时，也是他正在听着的这段故事的主角之一。  
“又打岔，你这个人怎么这么多问题？还有，请不要用这种不敬的词语！你再这样我不和你说了。”姑娘很是气愤地瞪了一眼面前的青年，嗔道。  
“就是，先前来的作家、画家里可没见过这么不礼貌的……”  
“就是，就是，太无礼了……”  
围观的闲人里也发出不少数落、抱怨之声，皆对他这个自称来到此地取材的青年作家非常不满。  
“好好好！我的错、我纠正，那二王子‘缓缓吐出最后一口气’前怎么了？”幻化了外形的Loki挥挥手打断四周在他听来像苍蝇一样烦人的絮絮低语，引用这小姑娘刚刚的原话把问题又重复了一遍。他是真的没听清、听懂，虽然入耳的女声口齿清晰，说的也是些再常见不过的单词，但这些词语组合在一起就让他双耳嗡鸣，大脑当机了，迷糊到一时间不知今夕何夕。  
“哼……”小姑娘冷哼一声，似乎见他立马道歉还算识趣，停了停，便又把刚刚讲过的地方连同着前面的一小段一起重复了一次，“二王子就那样被抹了脖子，翩翩倒地，血流不止，眼看就要不行了，但也正因为他舍身忘我的举动，王才能挣脱桎梏，击退灭霸。一片狼藉的凄惨中，王扑过去把他轻轻抱在怀里，为了不让王伤心，二王子在缓缓吐出最后一口气前，把从伤口里流出来的血都变成了蓝色的蝴蝶，然后……”  
“打住——”听到这儿，Loki发出一声怪叫，这怪叫完全是本能的，没经过思考便下意识脱口而出。  
“啧！”正讲到动情的姑娘被他猛地吓了一跳，怔了一怔眼看就要发作。  
Loki以手捂脸沉沉地摇起了头，咬牙切齿道：“你……你别说了……我、我要哭了……你再多说一个字，我马上就会哭出来。”  
这话不假，他现在是真心后悔到想哭——何必呢？他干嘛要没事找虐选这么一个愚蠢的办法来探究自己的死因？

却说Loki在半日前带着成为宇宙霸主的宏大理想穿越而来，一开始，确实是非常开心的。  
首先，他见到了他未来时空的哥哥。他几乎是在看到Thor的一瞬间，就被他肥胖臃肿的模样逗得笑瘫在了地上。仗着隐去了身形没人看得见他，他一边笑一边击掌大呼：没想到啊没想到！自诩神域第一天神肉体的雷神Thor居然也逃不掉发福的中年危机！并准备回去后一定要以此好好笑话他臭美的哥哥，把他从瘦笑到胖。  
紧接着，他便得以围观了一场规模浩大毁天灭地的精彩好戏。他是个爱凑热闹爱看戏的人，同样仗着隐身的优势，他兴致勃勃地穿梭在战场上，一会儿看这边，一会儿看那边，不时点评两句，还一个人开了赌局，真真乐得手舞足蹈。最后他当然赌赢了，因为两边他都讨厌，难以取舍之下只能一视同仁都下了注。他还给战死的小个子放了一盏极具神域特色的安魂灯，因为小个子是蝼蚁联盟中他觉得最好玩的一个，想到在未来少了戏耍他的乐子，嗯，多少有点遗憾。  
那盏灯和隐身的Loki一样同样也是隐形的，虽然看不见，但他的心意到了嘛……想到小个子区区人类居然能得他一个天神放的灯，这会儿不知在哪里偷着乐，Loki复又开心起来。但开心着开心着，Loki突然就愣住了，一个疑问在他的心里陡然冒出头来——如此一场惊心动魄的大战，身为宇宙之王的他为何没有参与？  
在成功穿越时空后，Loki对自己必定大展宏图的未来毫不怀疑。退一步说，就算他这会儿还没有成为宇宙之王，还在什么未知的地方历练自己，他也一定会赶来，毕竟能看到Thor被逼得穷途末路的机会太难得了，他要是不趁机搞搞破坏或好好欣赏一番，那就不是他了。  
带着这样的疑惑，Loki在他认识、也认识他的人里找了离他最近的Hulk下手，如法炮制分出一束神识悄悄潜入了他的大脑。这不看不要紧，一看之下吓得他心神剧颤，魔力暴走，险些没能控制住在众人面前现出真身！因为他在Hulk脑子里搜索自己的名字，得到的结果居然是他早在五年前就已经被灭霸杀死了？！而这还不是最可怕的，Hulk的脑子里，还有阿斯嘉德在一片火海中完全毁灭的记忆……  
——怎么回事？  
——发生了什么？  
——为什么会这样？  
——妈妈呢？Odin呢？  
——我……是怎么死的……  
回过神来的时候，天已经完全黑了，原来他竟头脑空白地在原地从白天站到了黑夜？Loki茫然四顾，却又马上发现了不对劲，此刻，他并非身处未来的那片战场，而是在他原本实施穿越的那条后巷里，不知何时，他居然已经从未来回来了。  
用力捋了捋头发强自镇定下来，Loki唤出魔方进入自己先前放置穿越机的空间，立马便准备第二次穿越，这一次，他把时间定位在了那场大战几天后的早上。这个日期是他在犯恍惚的时候迷迷糊糊听未来的Thor说的，Thor说他将在那天从纽约返回……阿斯嘉德？  
不管怎样，他必须得跟过去一探究竟。

“唉，很感人是吧？”小姑娘见他如此，转怒为叹。  
于是便有了现下变化模样正在挪威偏远渔村听故事的他。  
——这么一个破烂小渔村居然也好意思叫“阿斯嘉德”？Thor你不仅吃胖了，你的脑子也吃坏了，自尊心更是吃到连一点渣都不剩了！  
其实要解开所有的疑问，最好的办法就是直接窥视Thor的大脑。但Loki不敢那样做，他的这个伎俩在过去的一千多年里已经对Thor使用过无数次了，以至于只要他那么做，Thor便会发现他的存在。作为一个“已死之神”，Loki不想暴露自己。  
“喂、喂……”  
Loki是一路隐身跟着Thor来的，到了这个渔村后，他故技重施，通过窥视别人的记忆拼拼凑凑知道了这些年里发生过的事情，包括他母亲的死、诸神黄昏的种种、以及他们的飞船在航行中被灭霸拦截的情形……可饶是他窥探完了这个村里所有人的头脑，却发现居然没有一个亲眼目睹过他的死亡！也就是说，他到现在还不知道自己具体是怎么死的。  
“喂！”  
“啊？”  
“你这人，听完就发呆，我问你话呢，感人不感人？”  
“感人啊！呵呵……太感人了。”感到不能再感，感到我……我……我他妈……  
——我他妈会死得有这么儿戏吗！要说多少遍肉搏真的不是我的强项！我又不是不认识灭霸那个紫老鬼对上他我干嘛直接冲上去送啊！  
——而且我他妈真的没有天赋异禀到要死了还有闲情变戏法的程度！如果有力气变蝴蝶我他妈干嘛不把自己再抢救一下！还有、蓝色的蝴蝶是什么鬼！你们是在故意强调我霜巨人的血统吗！说好的死者为大呢！不带这么欺负人的吧！  
——而且的而且我他妈真心觉得被抹了脖子不喷血反而喷蝴蝶的场景比直接喷血更他妈可怕！我到底是有多恨Thor啊！临死了还要狠坑他一把给他看这么一个肯定会造成严重心理疾病的诡异场景！说好的我爱他爱到愿意去死呢！前后矛盾了啊！  
——我不会、我不是、我没有！！！  
脑中“啪嗒”一声，如同打开了一扇闸门，又如同断掉了一根神经，被雷得外焦里嫩的Loki猛然在心里爆发出一连串洪水决堤般哀鸿遍野的吐槽。  
他感觉自己简直要从邪恶之神变成吐槽之神了，想他年少时也会突发奇想给自己编点诸如末世英雄、铁血孤王的传记，比如最有名的那篇《洛基之殇》，虽然很是狗血煽情，但这个《洛基之殇》2.0版本的槽点和狗血程度还是轻易突破了他接受能力的极限，更何况，这个版本基于的现实背景，是他真的死了……现在，他好想肆无忌惮说脏话，好想毫无形象翻白眼，什么理智，什么优雅，可去他妈的吧！  
“没事小伙子，哭吧，我们知道的时候都哭了。”  
——你们杀了我得了，杀完好趁热新鲜地大哭一场。  
“唉……不该听的，听再多遍还是想哭啊……”  
——那你还往这边凑？刚刚就你挤得最厉害。  
“就是，就是，太惨了……”  
——对啊，二王子有你们这帮子民真是好惨一男的。  
“二王子可怜啊，多好的一个人……”  
——呃……  
深受刺激以致短暂大脑当机灵魂出窍的Loki原本正一边听着周围的人唏嘘，一边在心里条件反射地机械吐槽，整个人目光呆滞、飘飘欲仙，但在听到这句时，还是免不了又被雷得回了魂。在此之前，他是做梦也没想到有朝一日自己竟然会得到“多好的一个人”这样炮灰专属的形容……你们到底对我有什么样的误解？  
“我怎么觉得你讲的这些里面除了‘断脖会死’有点道理外，其他什么弃恶从善、为国捐躯都像是编的啊？”这完全不像我会做的事啊……  
“你！大不敬！你怎么敢质疑我们的王子和我们的王？快道歉！”小姑娘顿时怒喝起来，周围跟着听故事的人也纷纷加入了声讨的行列。看得出来，他们是真心敬爱着他们的王和已逝的二王子，这让Loki在好气又好笑的同时姑且原谅了他们此刻的放肆。  
“啊，我的错，我又错了……那这些都是你们国王讲的？”重重叹出一口气，已经极度无语的Loki认真思考起了去翻翻Thor脑袋的可行性，以及可能会面临的后果。  
“王哪里会讲这些，他都伤心得不得了了……是有人亲眼看到的。”  
“谁？”只要告诉他是谁，海角天涯，他非把那人的脑袋敲碎了好好看个清楚仔细。  
“呃……有人就是有人咯，怎么，你还不信啊？”  
“……”  
——信个鬼。  
其实Loki的接受能力还是很强的，也不怎么怕死，想他作恶多端数次与死亡擦身而过，早就做好了身殒魂销的心理准备。可是，像他这样一个人物，九界中堂堂一尊神祗，就算是死，那也得死得轰轰烈烈、气贯长虹、惊天动地啊！  
这说来便有点让人羞涩了，Loki曾经无数次设想过自己死亡的情形，无一不是踏平万军、浑身浴血、最后力竭战死什么的，总结起来就一个字“帅”；两个字“很帅”；三个字“非常帅”。  
但实际呢？其实之前看了那么多人的大脑，也看了跟在Thor身边那个女武神的，他已经基本可以确定他就是被灭霸杀了，而且还是相当没有排面的一招秒杀。想他身为令人谈之色变的邪恶之神，九界第一的枭雄（自封），死法居然、居然是这么的……不体面……不！一定还有什么这些不在场的人根本不知道的细节！比如，他是如何棘手难以对付，逼得灭霸不得不使出全力、孤注一掷、自损八百才将他一击必杀什么的！  
“哼，又不说话了……对了，我还没有问你，你是打算写阿斯嘉德的历史故事？还是两位王子感人至深的兄弟传奇呀？”  
“快看！是王和女武神殿下！”  
“哇……”  
码头上的人顿时兴奋地看向了同一个方向，Loki也顺着看了过去，不远处的山崖上，Thor正和那名女武神在说着什么。趁着所有人包括前一秒还在问自己问题的小姑娘都转移了注意力的间隙，Loki悄悄退出了人群，又悄悄隐去了身形。得益于他特意变化出来的大众脸，其间根本没人注意到他。  
“真的诶，王看起来和以前不一样了，真好。”  
听到这么一句，已然隐身的Loki翻了一个大大的白眼，心想你怕不是瞎，他整个人都肿成这样了你才发现他“和以前不一样”？而且“好”在哪儿？还“真好”，阿斯嘉德什么时候以胖为美了？  
Loki发现自己是真的不能再待在这个小渔村了，一定要马上离开，这里槽点太多，再待下去他一定会堕落成彻彻底底的吐槽之神。他打算先回去，再穿越到阿斯嘉德的飞船起飞的时候，混上船亲自去看一看，看清楚、看明白了，他才好想办法力挽狂澜，改变一切。  
想是这么想的，但Loki还是忍不住瞬移到了那处山崖上。可就在他还没犹豫清楚到底是先现身捉弄一下Thor，还是等自己力挽狂澜后再来捉弄Thor时，他却听到了更加让他三观尽碎的话，最致命的是，那些话出自Thor的嘴。  
——你他妈疯了？你居然要把王位交给她？就算阿斯嘉德只剩下一个破渔村了你也不能……  
Loki心里的槽吐到一半便语塞了，因为他听到Thor说出了更让他破碎的话。  
——什么叫从今往后去做自己真正想做的事情……什么是真的？到底什么是真的？责任，梦想，我们的过去，原来……都不算真？  
他突然觉得眼前的这个Thor是那么的陌生，不是外表，而是内里的灵魂让他感到寒冷，可他熟悉的Thor不是这样的啊，Thor的感觉，明明很温暖……  
Loki再一次呆住了，只是对比上一次身处战场时的心神恍惚，一种紧揪住他心脏的疼痛令他在大脑空白的同时异常清醒，因着这份清醒，这一次，他清楚感受了自己的身体是如何被一股突如其来的不可抗力弹回属于他的原本时空的。  
那失重感令人晕眩，令他满脸泪痕。


	4. Chapter 4

“给！磨好了。”  
恶声恶气的童音搅了悠闲躺平的Loki渐渐酝酿起来的睡意。不满地撩起半边眼皮，就见他的几把小刀正被一只小肉手攥着亘横在面前，那刀刃雪亮亮的，正好齐刷刷对着他。  
“怎么，想弑父？老子没教过你递刀给我要刀刃朝你自己？你个不孝子。”Loki用他那双慵懒神色未褪的绿眼睛睨了他一眼，躺姿不变，嘴里哼哼唧唧又骂起了他常挂在嘴边的几句。  
小Thor也不理会，保持着递刀的姿势站了一会儿，不见他伸手来接，便把刀扔到他旁边，转身径直去火堆旁坐着了。  
“喂，你这是什么态度？”  
没人回话。寂静的船舱里只有火堆里不时传出的轻微噼啪声。  
“老子问你话呢，小肥虫，找揍是不是？”  
还是不见吭声。小小的身影被火光投映在舱壁上，是个一动也不动的姿势。  
——嘿！蠢家伙今天居然不还嘴，还真气上了？  
Loki感觉有趣，顿时来了精神，眼睛骨碌碌一转，从平台上坐起身来。  
想来，小Thor自打被他穿越时空从仙宫里抓出来，还没有像现在这样沉默过。

开始的时候极不配合自不必说，几乎天天和自己闹，随时计划逃跑，还特别皮厚耐揍且不怕被揍。闹了一两个月，发现自己不会真的杀他，更是仗着这一点变本加厉。  
虽然确实让自己头疼到了极点，却也全在意料之中——小时候的Thor就是那样，每天做着继承Odin衣钵成为阿斯嘉德之王的梦，一肚子宁死不屈永不认输的傻气，动不动就满嘴“正必胜邪勇者无敌”、“真正的王者可杀不可辱”、“为国献身万世光荣”的调调，也难怪长大以后会变成那么个白痴王。  
之后的有一天却突然乖了，一双眼睛滴溜溜在自己身上打转，贼贼的表情出现在他那张刚毅贞烈了几个月的脸上，看得自己很是愣了愣，差点以为是前一天不小心打坏了他的头。  
“哼！连姓名都不敢向本王子透露的鼠辈，我知道你是谁了！”  
他带着那种仿佛被打坏了头的表情得意地哼哼，哼得自己又是一愣，心想这傻瓜蛋突然聪明了？自行参破了被跨时空绑架这件事？  
但他接下来的话便证明了一切都是自己的错觉，傻瓜蛋还是傻瓜蛋，只是换了一种傻法而已。  
“你是不是原本打算抓我的小弟弟Loki？结果错抓了本王子？”  
“哼，不用否认。虽然我不知道你和我的小弟弟有什么关系，但从外貌特征上来说你们确实很像，你难道是他的亲戚？啊！不对，你要是他的亲戚肯定也是我的亲戚，但我怎么没见过你、没听说过你……”  
那副煞有介事碎碎念的样子，看得自己差点没一个白眼翻晕过去。  
他知道Thor小时候爱自作聪明实则缺根筋，却没想到居然缺成这样？  
不过大傻子天马行空的一番猜测倒是让自己突然又想到了一个更加好玩的点子，于是装出被识破的狼狈模样对他说，对，你可真是聪明，其实我是你那个黑头发小弟弟的亲生父亲，你看我们长得很像对不对？然后编了一个自己的儿子被Odin老贼掳走、自己誓死要抢回儿子励精图治结果却抓错人的悲惨故事，诓得这个白痴王一愣一愣的。  
“不许说我爸爸是老贼！你才是贼！哼，就算你说的是真的，这其中也肯定有什么误会，我、我才不信我爸爸会……对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“我才叫Loki啊，啧，你老爸也太苛刻我儿子了！不是亲生的连给他正式取个名字都不肯，就图方便直接沿用了我的名字，啧啧，我那可怜的儿子噢……”  
一般的孩子听到这儿，要么会说让自己把他送回去以交换亲生的孩子，要么就继续抗争以求回到父母的身边。但Thor不愧是Thor，脑回路从来不会让自己失望，一个人垂着头思量半晌后竟对自己大义凛然道：“虽然我不赞同你对我父王的污蔑辱骂，也很讨厌你，但考虑到你们父子分离，你思子心切着实可怜，我就代替我弟弟留在你身边好了。我会认你当义父，但你要向我保证，保证绝对不会再去抓他！他那么小，又比我娇贵，经不起折腾……还是让他留在阿斯嘉德由我们的妈妈照顾好了。”  
——哈哈……敢情不是傻，而是吃过了被抓后风餐露宿的苦，心疼还是小孩子的我啊。  
让自己在白捡了一个便宜儿子的同时，竟还生出了许多感动。  
“好吧，我就勉为其难接受了，不过你可得听话点，以后得叫我‘爸爸’，不然我就把你扔回去换我的亲亲儿子。”  
“……行，一言为定，不许反悔！”  
那一脸的视死如归，哈哈。

“小孩子不可以太小气哦！晚上睡觉会尿床的。”  
从平台上下来走到火堆边坐下，Loki不骂了，换了笑嘻嘻的腔调说话逗Thor。  
“其实你今天表现得还不错，教你的变形术掌握得很好，就算是晕了也还保持着脏兮兮的模样，值得表扬。”  
这段时间他确实教了Thor不少东西，比如，要在他们更年长一些的时候才会跟着Frigga学习的魔法。小Thor大部分时间都学得很认真，但也有小部分的时间对他教授的一些东西相当抵触，甚至可以说是鄙夷，其中首当其冲的就是他教他的万试万灵自救口诀，这家伙不止一次发誓一辈子都不会把那念出口。  
“怎么了？儿子，还真生气了？气成这样？”Loki嬉皮笑脸的一边问，一边用手指戳孩童Thor那气鼓鼓的脸颊。  
以他对Thor的了解，要是像这样一言不发装深沉、不理他，那就是真生气了，还气得很严重，不管大的小的都一样。  
“你少来啦！”被戳了有那么一会儿，一直石化中的小Thor突然一挥手厌烦地拍开了他的手，嘴里闷闷地冒出一句话来，“停止你的恶作剧吧，我已经知道你是谁了。”  
Loki一愣，不等他做出反应，小Thor便转过了头来直直盯着他，一字一顿道：“你就是Loki，你是我长大后的弟弟。”  
两人真实的关系被小Thor猛然道出，Loki说不震惊是假的，但他很快便镇定下来，面上神色更是不露分毫异样，只微微撇了撇嘴问他：“你之前没晕？”  
很容易就能猜到的原因不是吗，会让小傻瓜意识到这一点，必定是拜亲眼见过了成年的Thor所赐。  
“你这是什么反应！”Loki的平静让小Thor忍不住叫喊了一声，一直严肃着的脸上总算又恢复了孩童应有的神采。他原本目不转睛地盯着Loki，想从他身上看出点被拆穿谎言后的惊愕或是慌乱来着，但结果显然让他失望了。  
“我要有什么反应？老子自打绑架你那天起就没怕过会被你知道真相。”Loki白了他一眼，对他的大惊小怪很是嗤之以鼻。  
自打知道了这个Loki便是自己知道的那个Loki，身为哥哥的感觉便悉数回到了小Thor的身上。眼下，虽然还没搞清楚这一切到底是怎么回事，可听Loki说出不符合他身份的话来，他还是板起了脸纠正道：“你是我弟弟，不许你再用这个词自称了。”  
“嘿，老子偏要，你能怎么样？气死你。”不过显然，Loki可不认同他这个小哥哥，不仅出言顶撞，还冲他吐舌做了个鬼脸。  
“你！”小Thor眼睛一瞪变要发作，不过孩子终究是孩子，这段时间的相处中他也深知自己不能从这个长大后的弟弟身上讨到便宜，狠瞪了他一眼后便泄气般自行结束了这种无谓的较劲，开始就他想不通且迫切想要知道的东西追问起来，“算了，这一切究竟是怎么回事？你绑架我想做什么？那个长大了的我、以及现在这副模样的你，你们……所以我是被你带着穿越时空了吗？难道你之前带我去的各种不同地方其实都是在穿越？你已经厉害到能随便穿越时空了？是妈妈教你的魔法吗？哦！对了，长大的我为什么要说你害了很多人性命……你怎么会变成现在这个样子的？居然会和阿斯嘉德为敌？你到底……”  
“停停停，你的问题好多啊，想知道答案先回答我刚刚的问题。”小Thor连珠炮似的发问让Loki简直头大，直觉放任下去他怕是能问到天荒地老，只能先皱起眉头不耐烦地打断了他。  
——他就知道以Thor的性格若是知道了真相会像这样叭叭个不停，烦都能把人烦死，所以从一开始就图方便没打算跟他解释原委，只让他以为自己是被人从神域绑走了。反正这个岁数的Thor没离开过阿斯嘉德又不知道外界什么样，带他穿越到别的时空他也只会觉得是换了个地方而已。  
“哼……我确实晕了，只是中途醒来了而已。好了，到你了。”小Thor很是不满Loki的态度，但好奇心总归站了他现下关注点的上风，只能快速回答了Loki的问题，以便解开自己满腹的疑问。  
“简单来说，我来自我们都长大了的未来时空，而你，是被我从我们都还小的时空绑架来的。正如你所见，长大后的我变坏了，非常坏，这里面的原因太复杂，你可以简单粗暴地理解为我原本就是个坏胚，长着长着自然就坏了。”  
“不可能！我弟弟他才不是坏胚，这绝对不可能！”来不及消化Loki话里的信息量，小Thor下意识便一口否定了其中有关他弟弟的那部分说法。虽然在之前独自沉默的时候，他一直在尽力消化“弟弟他长成了个大坏蛋”这件事，但在内心深处，他是拒绝相信的。这对于他来说实在是太超过了，在他的全部认知里，他的弟弟、他的小宝贝Loki是那么的乖巧，他像小团子一样软，整天跟在他身后哥哥长、哥哥短，又听话又可爱，还懵懵懂懂地说长大后也要做阿斯嘉德的王……他实在是无法想象那样一个根正苗红的小Loki会长成他眼前这个与阿斯嘉德为敌的大魔头。  
“什么‘不可能、不可能’，有什么不可能的？事实摆在眼前啊哥哥，我就是长大后的他，而你也已经见过长大后的你自己了，怎么还自欺欺人起来了。”Loki笑了，嘴上虽然嘲笑着小Thor，可眼底却不禁浮现出自嘲的神色。  
——也难怪，在Thor三百岁的时候，自己还是个连顽皮心性都未曾表露的幼儿，看着那个小小的他，确实很难把他和现在的自己联系起来。  
自己弟弟的变化对小Thor的打击是肉眼可见的大，他像霜打了的茄子似的纠结了一阵，突然想起眼前的Loki还没回答自己最先问到的一个很重要的问题，便暂且搁下满心的难以置信，强打起精神问道：“那你为什么要跑回去绑架我？”  
“不为什么，好玩呗。”对此，Loki轻飘飘哼了一声。这理由听起来虽然很是敷衍，让人难以信服，但“好玩”，却确实是他绑架童年Thor的目的。  
“不可能！”果然，小Thor完全不信，“你如此大费周章，肯定是在计划什么不可告人的大阴谋。”  
“你看，你又来了，有什么不可能的？你觉得会大费周章的事对我来说真的非常简单啊。再给你补充点新知识吧，在整个时间轨迹上世界原本是完整统一的，可如果穿越者做出改变过去的事情，被更改的时空便会由此分裂成一个全新的平行世界。我绑架了你，你所在的时空就会因为这个意外从时间主流里分离出去，没有人知道它发展出的未来会变成什么样，但混乱不堪是一定的。对我来说，可不就是好玩？”  
“……”听了Loki这一番科普，小Thor是彻底说不出话来了。  
虽然他一时还对这个Loki所说的时空穿越法则云里雾里，没能完全弄懂，但对他绑架自己的荒诞原因却是信了。想想也是，如果自己失踪了，那爸爸妈妈一定会非常着急，阿斯嘉德估计也要乱作一团了，以眼前这个坏Loki同阿斯嘉德敌对的立场，自然是乐见其成的。  
这个认知同时也让小Thor感觉非常受伤，因为他不得不再次直面他心爱的小弟弟竟变成了以破坏阿斯嘉德安定为乐的大坏蛋这个事实。  
打心底里涌起的难过盖过了小Thor原本的愤怒，令他深深垂下了头去，一会儿苦恼，一会儿忧伤，良久，才很是郁闷地小声嘀咕道：“他怎么变成你这样了……”  
Loki一直没说话暗中观察他脸上精彩纷呈的表情，听到这话，不禁有些好笑。  
“我怎样？我很差吗？”他故意问道，语气是很没自觉的欠揍。  
“你说呢！你这段时间给我的感觉就是一个相当差劲的人啊！没礼貌、恶趣味、人坏嘴也坏！难怪那些人老是追着你打，你还骗我说他们才是坏人！而且、而且长大后的我也对你很生气！”小Thor果然被激怒了，把眼一横便又生龙活虎起来，他握紧了拳头一一列举Loki的罪状，愤怒的样子十足一头嗷嗷咆哮的小狮子。  
“呵……那你知道他为什么那么生气吗？”Loki看得有趣，懒洋洋用手支了下巴，打算再抛点儿更劲爆的信息更进一步刺激刺激他。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我炸了彩虹桥，boom~”  
“你！”这一冲击可不小，登时没让赤诚一颗爱国心的小Thor直接跳起来，瞪着Loki瞠目结舌半晌，他突然恍然大悟，“我想起来了！你那天突然消失骗我说是去遛弯了，原来是去炸……你简直十恶不赦！你知道那对阿斯嘉德多重要吗？你怎么敢！”  
“我干过的坏事多了去了，炸个彩虹桥算什么。”对着小Thor痛心疾首的质问，Loki却只是吹了一声口哨轻飘飘不屑道，这一点他可没说谎，和他曾经做过的那些事情比起来，此番炸掉一座彩虹桥真的只是一件排不上号的小小事，“顺便告诉你，我炸了彩虹桥这件事间接导致这个时空的九大国度只剩下了五个，另外四个，全灭了。”  
“……”小Thor咬着牙整个人都颤抖了，一半是被四国覆灭这惨绝人寰的结果震慑的，而另一半，则是因为Loki在说这件事时表露出的态度。  
——你……你怎么能说的这么轻松？死了那么多的人啊。  
小Thor向来是无所畏惧的，就像Odin教导他的那样，一个王者要时刻准备着保护自己的子民，因此要心怀绝大多数人都没有的勇敢……但现在，但此刻，他突然就感觉害怕了，害怕面前这个是他未来弟弟的家伙，很怕，很怕。这份胆怯让他感觉一股寒意陡然随着他的背脊蔓延，让他的身体不受控制地向后瑟缩了一些。  
他之所以会这么怕，是因为让他感到害怕的恰恰是他连做梦也想不到会怕的Loki，他最亲爱的无害的小弟弟。眼前这个Loki的心里没有一点点负罪感，一点点怜悯之心，仿佛那四个国度无数牺牲者的性命都只是草芥……他怎么能这样？难道他忘了爸爸的教诲吗？妈妈指引他们的善意又都到哪里去了？他的心里还有良知这种东西存在吗？  
小Thor越想越觉得不能再把他的弟弟Loki和眼前这个魔鬼联系在一起了，这家伙邪恶、堕落如斯，他之前真是傻了才会认为他是Loki！  
“不，我弟弟才不会这样冷血无情，你什么也不是……对，你就是什么也不是！”这样的想法驱散了小Thor的恐惧，只要一想到这个魔鬼不是Loki，只要他的弟弟Loki不是魔鬼，那这一切就再不会让他感觉害怕。  
“你不是我弟弟！我恨死你了！”再次催生的勇气令小Thor冲Loki大声地喊了出来，他现在一点也不害怕了，哪怕他下一秒就会被这个魔鬼杀死。  
Loki的笑容凝固在了嘴角，褪去情绪的双眼中蓦然弥漫起一种这段时间以来从未对小Thor展露过的阴翳冰冷。他的愤怒来得如此快速而浓烈，明明是他自己故意出言激怒小Thor的，明明是他自己想拿对方又怒又恨的模样寻开心，可真的面对着Thor的否定和仇视，亲耳听他直白地表达对自己的憎恶鄙夷，他却又受不了了……灼心的怒意一瞬间便卷席了Loki的全身，同时躁动的还有那些已经被他压制、遗忘了太久太久的会令他感觉到真实疼痛的情绪，但如此激烈的冲击表现到他的脸上，却化为了一个怪诞而玩味的笑容。  
怒到极点，痛到极致，反而就笑了。  
“我什么也不是？你恨我？哈哈……”他笑道，“那如果我说，我要是不炸彩虹桥，我们的妈妈就会死，你还会觉得自己有资格恨我？不过你说对了，我本来也不是你弟弟，在我编的故事里这一点不是骗你的——Loki来自约顿海姆，是Odin从那儿顺手捡回去的一个冰霜巨人。”  
在谈及自己身世的时候，Loki特意用了名字指代，他有意撇开自己，想让小Thor更加清楚地认识到他心目中的那个弟弟、那个“Loki”究竟是什么。不过小Thor却完全没有在意这个，一颗心只扑在了他的前半句话上。  
“啊？妈妈！这……你说的是真的？”一同被他忽视的似乎还有方才被他咀嚼到咬牙切齿的恨意，他睁大了眼睛、张大了嘴显得错愕不已，看得Loki一时不知该夸他心大，还是嘲讽他其实是一个傻瓜。  
“别忘了我是来自未来啊，我自是见过了会发生在未来的所有事。”  
“所以你去炸桥，其实是为了救妈妈？”  
“嗯哼。”  
对着Loki不置可否的冷哼，小Thor不说话了。他沉沉地低下了头，若有所思，神色极为苦恼，也极为矛盾。Loki冷冷看着，对他内心此刻的痛苦纠结一清二楚，他哥哥思考问题的出发点和他不一样，从小就是，“牺牲小我，成全大局”的思想可不是在他长大以后才冒出来的。  
半晌，小Thor微弱地喃喃低语道：“可被牺牲掉的那些人是无辜的……”  
——哈，果然如他所料，标准的Thor式累赘善良。  
“四国换我母亲一条命，很值，他们死得其所，可以安息了。”Loki没有针对这一点讥诮什么，只悠悠地说道。在过往无尽的戎马倥偬中，他已经就此讥诮嘲讽了太多太多次了，多到就连他自己都感到乏味厌烦，反正Thor从来听不进去就是了，更不会影响到他下一次坚持做那些他认为是对的蠢事。  
对于Loki的这个说法，小Thor是不认同的，他觉得那太过自私，就算是妈妈自己，应该也不能认同这样的“交换”吧……但小Thor却咬了咬嘴唇，吞下了他临到嘴边的异议。这倒不是他伪善，心里明明觉得不对却私心自己的妈妈而选择默许什么的，而是因为他隐约感觉Loki这话虽然看起来像是对他说的，可他脸上清冷至极的落寞却更像是在……自言自语。  
那是不需要和别人讨论对错的哀恸，是任何人都无法评价的疼痛苍白。第一次，小Thor真切地认识到眼前这个人确实是来自未来，还是很遥远很遥远之后的未来，因为他是那么的疲惫苍老，不是外表，而是他的心，他的灵魂，很老很老……沧桑到令人心生怜悯。  
——这个Loki，他到底都经历过什么？  
内心的责怨不知不觉便消散了，小Thor又一次将这个人和“Loki”这个名字划上了等号。他不懂，可他总是开朗总是充斥快乐的心里却第一次布满了难以言状的阴霾，那些陌生的沉重压得他感觉喘不过气来，虽然觉得没有立场，却突然很想很想大哭一场。  
“你送我回去吧。”  
沉默在这一大一小之间持续蔓延着，最终还是小Thor先开了口。  
“回去？回哪儿去？”但显然，他说了还不如不说，Loki闻言冷笑起来，心里才刚平息一点的怒火复又高涨，“你别不知好歹，我也不怕告诉你，你现在回去只有死路一条。”  
“你什么意思？”小Thor吃了一惊，腾的一下站起身来，“难道、难道阿斯嘉德真的发生了大混乱？因为我被抓走这件事？”  
他先前就对Loki所说的改变过去会造成时空混乱这件事非常在意，现下一联想，后背顿时便冒出了一层冷汗。  
“你到底什么意思啊？快送我回去！”担心着爸爸、妈妈、弟弟以及整个阿斯嘉德的安危，见Loki仍是那副事不关己的冷漠模样，小Thor急了，一把抓住他的胳膊用力摇撼，嘴里不断大喊着要他送自己回家的话，心急如焚之下震得一张白净面皮绯红一片，脖子上也爆出了条条青筋。  
“我要回阿斯嘉德！混蛋！你听到没有！”  
“回去你能做什么？你也太看得起你自己了。实话告诉你吧，就算你现在回去对你所在的时空也于事无补。”Loki虽然被小鬼震耳欲聋的喊叫烦到了极点，但看在他是Thor的份上，还是耐着性子和他说话，“目前存在的时间支流数量已经超过了时间主流所能容忍的极限，很快，为了维持空间衡稳，一场完全由自然之力主导的全面净化就将开启，说简单一点，就是所有平行世界都将被摧毁抹杀，不复存在。就算是这样你也要回去？”  
“要！就算是死我也要死在阿斯嘉德、和爸爸妈妈他们死在一起！我死也不要和你待在一起！”  
“放肆！”  
有时候，从孩子嘴里说出来的话往往更为伤人，因为他们还没学会掩藏或润饰自己的本心，通常表达的都是最真实的想法。  
小Thor愈演愈烈的缠闹终于还是闹断了Loki紧绷的神经，他勃然大怒，一把将还是小孩的Thor推到地上摔得七晕八素，那狠戾的出手完全就像没考虑过对方只是一个孩子。  
或许，他从来就没把他当成是小孩过。  
“Thor我告诉你，要完蛋的可不止是你的阿斯嘉德，千万个平行时空都他妈要完蛋了！你是听不懂我说的话还是有什么毛病？记住，你是所有平行世界无数个Thor中最幸运的一个，因为我你才可以活下去，感谢我吧，痛哭流涕对我感恩戴德！要不是被我选中等着你的只有时间降予一切错乱的天诛！”  
对于Loki来说，Thor就是Thor，而非什么样的Thor。  
“咳、咳咳……那又怎样？你凭什么要我感谢你？穿越时空造成混乱的是你，这一切还不都是你害的！”呛咳着挣扎爬起来，小Thor觉得这一摔几乎浑身骨头都被掼得散了架，但幼兽般无畏的心性令他不肯屈服，依旧用着所能发出的最凶恶的声音冲Loki叫嚣反抗。  
“抱歉啦，这还真不是我害的，”看着他口鼻流血的惨状，Loki在再开口时收起了一些声色俱厉的凶狠，他状若无辜地反驳，可话出了口似乎还是有些心虚，遂又做了一个补充，“至少，最初错误的源头不在我这儿。”  
诚然，虽然那些亟待修正的错误平行世界出自他之手，但他并非第一个实现穿越的人，若要究其根本，这一切的源头确实不在他这儿。  
“那在哪儿？”  
“你真想知道？”  
“当然！然后我便可以戳穿你的谎言。”  
谎言。  
Loki笑了。算起来，事到如今，他是当之无愧的谎言与诡计之神，但他在那一个个谎言里斥诸的真心，为此付出过的代价，Thor怕是最没资格谴责他的那一个吧？  
“呵……如你所愿。”  
突然便失了言语的兴致，Loki踱步到小Thor身前将二指抵上了他的太阳穴。  
电光火石间，一个个跳跃的画面开始像走马灯似的在小Thor的脑海中闪现。  
一个个，属于主世界，属于平行世界，属于过去也属于未来的画面……


	5. Chapter 5

有关时空穿越的法则，Loki是直接了当便告诉了小Thor，但于他自己，则是经过了好一番亲身摸索才得以完全知晓其中的奥妙。  
Loki还记得，当他屡次尝试发现自己并不能长时间停留在未来时空后，他穿越去了在别人脑中收集信息时提取到的各个关键事件时间点，将过去发生的事亲眼看了一遍。在有他、或者说有“Loki”参与的所有事情中，有一些做法他还是比较认同的，觉得符合他一贯的行事准则；但更多的，则是以当时叛逆少年心性的他所完全不能理解的。  
看了一圈下来，充斥在Loki心间的种种情绪碰撞中和，最后便全都化为了渴望对那些“过去”里种种不尽人意的失误尽数改变的急迫心情。  
Loki想要改变的事情很多，其中最为迫切的便是母亲的意外离世和阿斯嘉德的覆灭。和这两件事比起来，他反倒是把自己的死放在了第三位，想着反正只要先改变了这两件事，那后面的事情也会扭转，到时候会不会撞上灭霸还说不一定呢。  
那时候的他是那样想的，也穿越回对应的时间那样做了。但很快，新的问题就摆在了他的面前——当他从玛勒斯基的刀下成功救下了Frigga，再穿越到未来确认的时候，却发现妈妈的死并未被改写？而与此同时，在他救下Frigga的那个时间点，竟然滋生出了一个全新的、他妈妈还活着的世界！  
——所以，改变过去并不能改变未来？而是会产生与主时间流脱离的平行时空？  
带着这样的疑惑，Loki又选取了几个别的时间点进行穿越和改变，在又创造出了几个平行时空后，他最终无奈地确认了这个简直能把人直接逼疯掉的规则。  
但Loki并又没有抓狂太久，更没有因此失落颓丧。他向来是个活在当下、随遇而安的性格，不对，说随遇而安好像太平和了，应该说，他是不管身在何处都总能搅起一番波澜，过得如鱼得水并乐在其中才对。  
——平行世界又怎样？我所在的地方就是宇宙的中心。  
带着少年人这般狂傲不羁的想法，再加上那时候的他打心眼里不在意主与次的差别，Loki在再度成功救下Frigga开辟出一个全新时空的同时，趁着黑暗精灵制造的混乱杀掉了原本属于那个时空的“Loki”，取而代之。他决定留在这儿，留在这个他护住了他最敬爱的母亲并用窥探“过去”获知的办法一举击败黑暗精灵因而成为阿斯嘉德英雄的世界里，展开他想要锻造一个完全符合他心意的完美未来的宏图大业。  
一开始，那于他确实是一段风生水起洋洋得意的日子。靠着洞晓未来这一几乎逆天的技能，他护住了他最敬爱的母亲，赶走了碍事的Thor，得到了Odin的认同，收获了王位和全民的敬仰，一切都不能更完美了。但好景不长，新开辟出来的世界意味着未来会发生的一切都是未知，很快，Frigga还是因为一个别的意外去世了，Thor也完全融入中庭社会变成了他极不满意的模样，Odin提前陨落，诸神黄昏的危机近在咫尺……他看似得到了想要的一切，但他最想规避的噩梦却又以另一种方式再度降临到他的面前。  
Loki对着大势已去的那个世界做了一番总结，之后毫不留恋重新穿越。他以为是他太过掉以轻心，被轻易得来的成功冲昏了头脑，再一次，只要他分外小心，时刻保持警惕，就一定不会再重蹈覆辙了。  
有了前车之鉴，第二次的尝试果然规避了上一次的错误，但Loki却又面临了另一个更严峻的考验，一个更大更令人恐惧的问题在他遇上一个差点丧命的危机时跃入了他的脑中——他要是死了该怎么办？  
未来是何其的无常！要是连他自己都不能全身而退，那他所在意的一切将由谁去拯救？  
这个问题难到了Loki，令他被迫中止了所有的计划，醉心于浩瀚无垠的魔法知识世界中，奔走在宇宙的各个角落，探求寻觅解决的办法。  
最终，他在阅破万卷、窥视过无数巫师的思维后，终于找到了感觉有用的东西。那是两个极为古老也极为危险的黑魔法，一个能让他的神识与肉体自由分离、归位；而另一个则能让他的神识入侵同等级的天神，抹杀对方的神识占据对方的身体。但这还远远不够，他又花了很长的时间进行试验，尝试用这两个黑魔法改造那台穿越机器，并佐以别的高阶魔法加成，使得最终成型的穿越机能做到仅仅传送他的神识，并在他所寄存的身体失去生命体征前，自动将他的神识传送回他原本的肉身。  
Loki将自己的肉身用魔法封禁，保存在了一个用宇宙魔方开辟出来的绝对安全的空间里，然后再度踏上了扭转未来的漫漫征程。  
神识状态的他每到达一个选定的时间点，做的第一件事就是找到当时的“自己”，用黑魔法接管他们的身体。虽然他知道这样做和他之前亲手杀死那些“自己”并毁尸灭迹毫无差别，可即便是面对孩童时期的“Loki”，他也毫不心慈手软。  
对他来说，这没什么，所有他不在意的人都是可以随意牺牲掉的，更勿论，还是挡了他道的人。  
Loki没有丝毫心理负担，负罪感更是无从谈起，他制造那台融灌了邪恶黑魔法的机器的目的本就是这个——万千世界万千个“我”，取之不尽用之不竭，他因此不再惧怕死亡，拥有无限的时间，跳脱各种规则的束缚，改变他想改变的一切。  
Loki也时常会在心里不无嘲讽地想，若是有相同的际遇，那些被他抹杀掉的“我”，同样也会毫不犹豫地对他痛下杀手，且眼睛都不会眨一下。他确信这一点，因为他的是非观本就建立在他所重视的东西之上，他的自我，或者说自私，在每一滴血液里根深蒂固，不论是哪一个他，都一样。

跳出了死亡桎梏的Loki行事更加肆无忌惮起来。他想要的东西是那么那么的多，但万事周全的几率却又是那么那么的小，仿佛顾此失彼才是生命的常态。但这有违他穿越的初衷，于是，他创造他想要的世界，又在它变得不尽人意之际果断抛弃，一次又一次。  
随着被他抛弃的平行世界越来越多，Loki越来越清楚地认识到似乎冥冥之中一切自有定数？改变了想改变的，不想改变的却也在跟着变化；注定会失去的东西，到头来只是换了一种方式失去或仅仅只拖延住了一些时间，更有甚者，会因为强留而失去更不愿也更不能失去的。比如很多很多次，他改写了自己的死亡，可在之后的某个时间里Thor却死在了他的面前。  
Loki已经忘了第一次亲眼目睹Thor的死亡是在怎样一种情况下，但当时的惊惧惶恐以及心脏被撕裂般的疼痛却深刻到烙进了每一根神经。更糟糕的是，可能因为过于深刻了，那种令人窒息的痛感成了他本能的条件反射，就算在往后无尽的穿越中他面对了无数次Thor各种各样的死亡，但每一次他都会痛，且痛感的鲜活一如最初，没有哪一次例外。  
可即便如此，Loki还是没有停下这不断以失败告终的尝试。  
他本就不是一个会相信“天命”这种东西的人，“向命运妥协”这样的认知更不存在于他离经叛道的脑子里。世事无常的捉弄反而激发了他的反叛，让他浑身上下灌满一种愤怒的力量，怀抱着固执的，甚至是冥顽不灵的热忱，一次又一次的穿越，一次又一次的试图改写一切，也一次又一次的失败，近乎痴傻。  
风霜难以倾覆他的傲骨，只属于他的几百万年时光便在那反复横跳的千万个平行时空中流逝了。  
他在有的时空只造访须臾，但在有的时空却停留很久，甚至过完半生，最长的一次，他从婴孩开始整整活满了属于神域人寿命的五千年。那是平安顺当的一世，也是孤独至极的一生，他放任一切的发展早早失去了他的母亲，然后是父亲，然后是阿斯嘉德，他独独改写了自己的死亡，却永远失去了Thor，然后，便是平静无波的漂泊，便是一个个雷同又乏味的日升月落。他走遍了那个世界的每一个角落，看遍了整个宇宙中所有奇诡曼妙的景致，但他最爱的人，却一个都不在他的身边。

Loki记得Odin曾对他说过，他们并不是神，虽然有着五千年的寿命，但最终还是有归为尘土的一天。Loki那时候对Odin的话嗤之以鼻，和所有修习魔法的法师一样，他也对追求永生痴迷不已，并坚信着自己一定能够成为最伟大的魔法师拥有长到近乎永恒的生命。  
永恒，是一个多么具有诱惑力的词语，听起来就充满了无尽的力量，凌驾于万物之上。  
但如果这个“永恒”里存在的只有漫漫无垠的痛苦呢？  
几百万年的时光之于神域人五千年的寿命来说可以称得上近乎永恒了，虽然这个时间只是在Loki的神识上累加，并未真正流经他被封禁的肉体，但还是让他感觉自己的身心已然在这无尽的希望与绝望交织中疲乏苍老到难以负荷，风化成了沙。时间的巨轮带着最深沉的恶意将他挚爱的、珍视的、想要保护的所有一次次归还给他，又一次次在他的眼前将它们碾压成齑粉，像一个循环的诅咒，不纵容任何例外。  
数不清的得到与失去中，Loki的热忱被尽数消磨了，贫瘠的灵魂也被摧剐到薄如蝉翼，不记得从哪一次失败后开始，他心间曾作为力量支撑着他的愤怒物化成了魔鬼，能暂且安抚这只恶鬼的唯有鲜血和杀戮。  
只是普通的杀戮吗？  
不，得是屠尽一整个时空那种。  
Loki在第一次使用六颗无限原石终结某个令他失望透顶的平行时空时终于得到了一丝久违的快慰欢畅。回过神来，他突然发现自己不知多久没有过这种快乐的情绪了，不，甚至更多，他好像从很早以前开始就习惯了麻木不仁的状态而不自知，所有的情绪、所有的感觉统统在不知不觉间尽数丧失，就连这一刻蓦然察觉，也只是淡淡地认识到这一点而已，丝毫没有常理中该有的惊愕，或是其他。  
但Loki并未沉溺在灭世带给他的快感中，抹杀掉于他而言坏掉的世界，他便会归还从别的地方拿来的五颗原石，重新踏上再次穿越的旅程。他就像那台他亲手制造的穿越机一样，也变成了一个刻板的机器，内心最初那个想要改变未来的美好希冀成了操纵他的指令，只要穿越机还在继续运转，只要他的神识还未消散，他便一次次重复穿越，努力改变他认为是错误的、不好的事情，哪怕他已经冰冷漠然到对他曾经想守护的一切不再有感情。  
如此浑浑噩噩、血雨腥风又是百万年，直到失败后的灭世杀戮也再不能在他的心里激起波澜。  
——我究竟在干什么？  
——我究竟是为了什么？  
——我究竟还能做什么？  
从混沌中回神后，这三个问题充斥了Loki空白已久的大脑，但他想不出答案，仿佛这几百万年时光的费尽心机都是毫无意义的虚无，而那创造的、毁掉的无数个平行世界，也只是时间对于轻蔑了它的人回以的玩弄嘲讽。  
谁执傲骨？风霜尽覆。  
原来不是难以倾覆，自命不凡，自欺欺人罢了，原来早就已经从头到尾完全覆灭了啊……  
而后，无边无际的心力交瘁之感便将他彻底淹没了。

随着Loki的自我怀疑和心神俱累，他心中那个总是暴怒着的魔鬼也跟着消沉了下来，但它似乎存在的目的就是为了毁灭，不再鼓噪着Loki去毁灭外物，便开始日夜不休怂恿着他毁灭自我。  
——为什么要愚蠢的想着改变未来？我觉得像主世界里那样死去就挺好。  
——有什么值得改变的？Frigga、Odin、Thor这些你在意的人统统都不爱你。  
——从一开始就欣然接受一切难道不好吗？你不该捡那个宇宙魔方，不该去偷听那三只蝼蚁的对话，更不该做后面这些蠢事，你甚至都不应该存在。对了！你就是不应该存在，你和那些被你抹杀的“Loki”一样，都是假的，真的那个早就被灭霸掐死了；和你在一起那些Thor也是假的，真的Thor已经变成了一滩烂泥，而那个他连真正的Loki都不在意了，你说你算什么？  
——你说你算什么？  
——你说你算什么？  
——你说你算什么？  
……  
属于他的声音一刻不停的在他的脑子里自问自答，喋喋不休，Loki麻木地听着，一遍又一遍，从最开始的排斥抵制，到慢慢觉得“他”说的很有道理，也相信了那个“他”传达的其实就是自己的心声。  
“他”说的没错，他确实什么也不算，他只是主世界里的家伙穿越时空制造的意外，他甚至都不配拥有“Loki”这个名字。他就是一个时间玩笑的产物，一个找不到定义的怪物，一个失败的亟需修正的错误。  
——对！修正这个错误，从错误的源头修正，你知道该怎么做。  
Loki确实知道该如何修正错误，如果说他的存在即是一个错误，那回到犯错的最初将他存在的原因抹杀掉就好了。  
Loki木然地拿起了宇宙魔方，但在准备穿越到他捡到它的那个2012节点归还前，他却不顾心中那个声音的尖锐咆哮，鬼使神差去到了他所不能长久停留的2023.  
他想再看一次Thor，那个“他”所说的真正的Thor，就算他不是真正的Loki，他还是想和对方有一个正式的告别，以慰寥自己这数百万年的惨痛。  
他选定的时间是在他上一次最后见到Thor的前一个夜里，夜晚适合道别，而第二天他的哥哥就要跟随一个鱼龙混杂的小队离开了，他不知道那艘飞船将带着他去往何处。

新阿斯嘉德小渔村简陋的小木屋里，Thor正平躺在床上睡得正香。  
Loki无声无息地出现在黑暗的角落里，木屋里飘荡着一种淡淡的麦香，清冷的海风从打开的窗户外吹进来，不似他遥远记忆里某次造访时的臭气熏天。借着窗外明朗的月色，Loki在一步步走到那张木床边的时候发现这间逼仄的小屋也变得清爽整齐了许多，虽然还是显得杂乱，却也差强人意，是他所熟悉的那个Thor不拘小节却爱好干净的作风。  
传入耳中的轻轻鼾声在Loki平静如枯潭的心中搅起了一点涟漪，他很熟悉这个，无数个与Thor交颈而眠的夜里这是他最好的安眠剂。每一个Thor都有这样孩子气的小毛病，却每一个Thor都能让他动荡的心不由自主地安定下来，让他在嫌吵的同时忍不住靠得更近。  
Loki的目光流连在熟睡中的Thor的发上、脸上，细细描摹过他的发丝、眉目、鼻子、嘴唇……细致到透出一种近乎贪婪的意味。这都是他无比熟悉的，或稚嫩，或沧桑，或瘦削，或如现在这般发了胖。  
Loki的目光落在了Thor薄毯之下隆起一团的大肚子上，他无声地笑了，伸出手隔空做了个拍拍的动作。现在看来，就连这副曾经让他瞠目结舌、倒地爆笑的臃肿模样他都很熟悉了，熟悉到不用真的感知手掌里也自动泛起弹性十足的肉感。因为在他还喜爱恶作剧的时候，他曾把某些时空里的他的哥哥用魔法变成这副憨态可掬的滑稽模样过，然后在Thor怒不可竭的吼声中，笑瘫在他的啤酒肚和大象腿上。  
“哥哥，你所有的模样我都见过了。”张了张嘴，Loki还是没能忍住对着床上的Thor发出一声几不可闻的叹息。  
在属于我的几百万年里，在眼前这个你所不知晓的千生万世中，我做过你亲如手足的兄弟、不死不休的仇敌、缠绵入骨的恋人、擦肩而过的陌生人……撇开“Loki”这个外壳，我还做过你的友人、你的孩子、你的妻子……哈哈，好吧，还有你的父亲。  
我几乎扮演过了你身边所有的角色，重要的，不重要的。我们生离死别过无数次，我们也同生共死过无数次，但每一次的结局都不是我想要的，我也根本得不到我想要的……我甚至已经不清楚、不记得、不知道一开始的我想要的到底是什么了！  
“我捡起那个宇宙魔方根本就是一个错误，对吗？这几百万年的光阴就是来自于它的诅咒，对吧……”  
哥哥，我好想死……我现在只想永永远远彻彻底底地死去，不想再重来了。  
我太累了，厌倦了，死心了，难以忍受的疼痛渗入了我的灵魂。  
浓烈的悲伤从Loki的身体里一点点渗透出来，那似乎影响到了好眠的Thor，令他轻微惬意的鼾声不知不觉停止了，眉头紧紧皱起，如同掉入了一个可怖的梦魇。  
窗外的风也在此刻变得凛冽，摇晃的树影落在地板上，将斑白的明亮切割出一片片细碎的晃动不安的虚影。  
摇晃的月亮，破碎的月光。  
“别这样，开心一点，明天你就要抛下一切去做你想做的事了。”Loki嘲讽地轻笑起来，可这份嘲讽却不是对着Thor，也不似自嘲，它轻飘飘没有目标，仿佛不针对任何人任何事，却也仿佛万事万物都是它鄙薄的对象，“我不怪你了，去吧，走吧，因为一切都不会变好，我不屑过，努力过，我接受了。”  
Loki想起了当初在山崖上目睹的那场令他心神剧颤的王位交接。彼时，他的全部三观都因为Thor的漠然和不负责任粉碎了，痛定思痛后，他认定那一定是因为Thor交友不慎，从小天天和仙宫里各种酒囊饭袋混在一起、长大又被中庭蝼蚁荼毒，所以才变成了那副没骨气的堕落模样……哈哈，现在看来，他当初确实是错怪了Thor？也错误地迁怒了他的朋友们？因为这世间所有的一切本就毫无意义，不值得被拯救，逃避与放逐，才是正途。  
“再见了，Thor，这一次是真的永别。”  
Loki一步步退后着消失在了月光照不到的阴暗里，床上的Thor无知无觉，这符合他的心意，和那对于这个Thor来说只是须臾的数百万年时光一样，这本就是一个只属于他一人的道别。

Loki没有丝毫的停歇，从主世界回来后便直接穿越到了作为一切错误开端的2012年。  
他已经等不及了，撑涨得心脏都要炸裂的疲累灰败尖锐地叫嚣着休憩，他想他迫切地需要一场永恒的休憩，做完这最后的一件事，完全殒灭无踪的那种。  
硝烟未灭的高楼，喧哗嘈杂的人群，乱纷纷充斥着恐惧余味的景致，Loki的神识如幽灵般漠然侵入了虽被戴上口枷却正惬意欣赏着这一切的那个Loki的身体，然后像一具行尸走肉般被他的哥哥推着走向电梯。  
——马上就结束了，你不捡那个魔方，一眨眼的工夫所有的一切都会回归正轨。  
心里的那个“他”一改消沉，语调中透出跃跃欲试的欢喜。于是，Loki也莫名其妙跟着欢喜起来，为着于他来说那即将到来的毁灭。  
然而……  
——嗯？  
一双手圈住了他的腰，然后是贴上来的宽厚健壮的胸膛，身后原本押送着他的那个Thor就那么在众目睽睽之下抱住了他。  
这和他记忆里的那天不一样。  
“别走，我理解你的痛苦，但一切都会好起来的。”  
Loki听到了属于Thor的声音在他的耳边低低地响起，那声音很小很小，可入到他的耳中却振聋发聩，令他心魂剧颤。与此同时，还有一滴温热的东西落进了他的颈窝。  
这一切只发生在电光火石间，快得如同一刻的幻觉，下一秒，抱着他的Thor推了他一把示意他快走，Loki愣愣地转过头去，看到那个Thor一脸的茫然，仿佛对自己刚刚做了什么、说了什么全无印象。  
但Loki看到他的眼睫是湿润的，而他后脖子里也确实有一滴水珠划过肌肤。  
——不是幻觉！  
Loki愣住了，六神无主任由Thor将他推攮进电梯。  
“你们为什么这样看着我？”  
“呃……没什么、没什么。”  
“爱的抱抱？老天！我眼要瞎了。”  
“不是、你什么意思啊？”  
“没什么，呵，你们兄弟感情真好。”  
周围的人声依旧吵吵嚷嚷，有他熟悉，也有他不熟悉的，但Loki却觉得它们似乎都从很遥远的地方传来，模糊到听不真切，只有Thor在他耳边低语的那句话声如洪钟。  
——他说，一切都会好起来的？  
Loki习惯性地同心里那个“他”对话，但那个总是喋喋不休的声音却静默了，长久长久，令他的心旷渺一片，也澄澈清明。  
——哈哈……哥哥啊哥哥，你自己都没有做到的事情凭什么要要求我做到！  
须臾，Loki突然很想声嘶力竭地仰天长啸，把这几百万年来的所有痛苦尽数倾泻。但他发不出声音，不是因为那一个装饰性的口枷，而是巨大的震荡让他陡然失声，苍白的言语悉数走失于他向来舌灿莲花的唇舌，或许他已然说得太多，或许这种哀鸣只有灵魂才能尖啸出声。  
——你还真是……死都不许我死啊。  
混乱中，Loki捡起了那个滚落到他脚边的宇宙魔方，消失在它撕裂出来的虚空中。  
他想，他终究还是无法获得安宁，无法得到他想要的休憩。  
他是那么的狂妄，那么的贪心，只要有一个Thor能体会他的感觉，只要有一个Thor给予他一点温暖，一点力量，那他就还舍不得放手，就能找回希望，就算前路只有永远透不进光的黑，他也要在那片黑暗里厮杀出他认为是光明的光明。  
哪怕只是螳臂当车，飞蛾扑火。  
哪怕最终粉骨碎身，一无所获。

Loki承认他是被那一句话、那一滴泪、那一怀抱仓促的温暖栓系住了。  
而这一拴，就是比那让他崩溃的几百万年更无尽漫长的几千万年时光。  
后来想想，也不尽然，Thor这个存在本身就是他跗骨的刑枷，飞天遁地也无法逃脱却还甘之若醴的那种。  
不过往后那数千万年的时光他过得轻松了很多很多，累了就陷入无尽的长眠，心血来潮了就穿越时空去开辟塑造几个平行世界，过上那么几辈子属于Loki的日子。偶尔他也会去主世界看看那个Thor，看他又和他的新朋友们犯了什么傻、创了什么祸，对他拯救世界的英姿吝啬地给一两句赞美，感叹感叹出门走走或许对他真的挺不错，至少他又瘦回去了。  
更多的时候，他游走在宇宙和时间的每一个角落，欣赏那些他在以往的魔愣仓促中错过的缤纷，虽然还是孑然一身，但他的心里却没有了曾经的孤独萧瑟。  
随着他到过的地方越来越多，度过的日子越来越长，他的心性反而又回复了最初那个桀骜不羁、混乱邪恶的模样。但也有一些事和最初不同了，比如，以前他总是不懂，为什么会有那么多的人和事值得Thor毅然慷慨捐身，但当他不再急于求成，真正用心地一次次从起点走到终点，虽然还是不认同也不会和Thor做一样的决定，但他得承认一句，那确实是很多啊……


	6. Chapter 6

“所以……”  
火光渐渐微弱的火堆旁，金发小男孩保持这个两手托腮欲言又止的姿态很久了，口水咽了又咽，嘟囔半晌还是找不到合适的语言来探讨方才接收到的巨大信息量。  
“说。”Loki在一旁百无聊赖地玩着掌中的一团火焰，末了哼一声，手一挥，蓝幽幽的焰火落入火堆，顿时又让它旺盛地燃烧起来。  
小Thor偏过头看了他一眼，稚嫩小脸上复杂的神色简直可以用古怪来形容，对上Loki好整以暇等他开口的视线，他深深吸了一口气问道：“你是受不了他……好吧，受不了未来的我变成了那副又胖又傻的模样才做这些的？”虽然感觉有些难以启齿，但Thor从小就不是一个扭捏的人，既然决定询问究竟，便不再犹豫，“我承认，那副自暴自弃的模样确实很让人失望，我就从没想过要抛下作为王子的责任。”  
“屁话，你懂什么？小小的孩子，口气倒不小，我告诉你，与活下来所经历的那些痛苦相比，死去的人才是幸福的。”没想到小Thor憋了半天最先说出口的是这个，Loki狠瞪了他一眼下意识维护道。  
他全然忘了会让小小的孩童如此在意这一点，是因为在给对方看的那些能连串起事情的前因后果又全然隐没了千万年里种种惨烈不堪的记忆片段里，他自己恶趣味地多选取了好些Thor在废材阶段极为不忍直视的堕落画面。  
“可是他……不对，可是我……”  
“没有可是，总之不是因为这个原因！”对着一脸苦恼还想再说点什么的小Thor，Loki突然就变得不耐烦起来。他语气不善地打断了对方的话，瞪向男孩的眼睛甚至可以说是目露凶光，虽然这怒火在他自己想来也有些莫名。  
似乎在他心里，能诋毁嘲笑Thor的始终只有他一人，就连Thor自己也不能够。

虽然此刻Loki反驳得理直气壮，但在始初的时候，他其实对Thor有过很强烈的怨怼。  
一切全因在小渔村偷听来的那场对话，当Thor卸去疲态，如释重负地说出要放下责任从此去过自己想要的生活时，Loki是委屈而怨恨的。那一刻他才清楚地认识到，原来Thor在未来改变的不止是他的外形，他的灵魂居然也已经变得那么陌生，陌生到令他寒冷。  
那种感觉就像有一颗从小仰望的星在自己的眼前骤然陨落，连同过往共同的追求、理想、执念、甚至是自身也因此被否定了。  
在Loki的心里，那不是他的哥哥会说的话，会做的事。  
他的哥哥，无疑是个愚蠢的家伙，自傲、鲁莽、也很危险。  
但他的哥哥在是一个蠢材的同时，也是一个英雄。  
他光明磊落，肩负大义，从来学不会逃避，总是带着满腔热血一往无前，哪怕前路的荆棘会让他伤得头破血流，满身疮痍。  
哪怕Loki一直觉得从Thor身上散发出的光和热可笑又可憎，但打心底里，他是极为认可和无比向往的。所以他才会觉得自己是他伟大的光明后的一抹阴影，继而滋生出许多嫉妒和不平的阴暗情绪。  
Loki一直困惑着Thor的改变，千百年，百万年，困惑的同时逃避着去忽视Thor身上这种会让他感到痛苦与无望的改变；后来的后来，他亦对自身充满了困惑，搞不清在他万念俱灰的日子里，那个昼夜嘈杂在他心底支配着他的声音到底是什么。直至厚重的阴霾被告别之日里极度反常又如梦似幻的一刻尽数驱散，他才开始真正去寻找答案，进而在同某个时空的Frigga闲聊时，从他最睿智博学的母亲口中得知了心魔的存在。  
Frigga告诉他，在一个天神接近心神俱灭的时候便会滋生心魔，心魔的力量和寄主本身的神力成正比，会在不知不觉间吞噬掉神格中最珍贵的那一部分，导致天神性情大变而不自知，最终使得该天神成为其内心或最黑暗邪恶、或最唾弃鄙夷的存在；最亲密的天神之间，神格会互相影响，如果其中一个在心神动荡之际接受了来自另一个饱含强烈情感的暗示，在遭受的痛苦和自身负面情绪的作俑下也会因为对方而产生心魔。  
——Thor！杀了灭霸，一定要杀了他！杀死他一切就结束了……  
Loki猛然想起，在他亲历过的同主世界发展完全一致的某个平行时空里，当他被灭霸扼杀的那一刻，他的心中曾咆哮着如此强烈的呐喊。如果说当时的他有这样的想法，那主世界的那个“Loki”会不会恰巧也同他一样？而那时候的Thor，无疑处于被撕心裂肺的痛苦摧折得心神动荡、最接近心神俱灭的一瞬！  
是他给了他暗示吗？  
是他为他种下了心魔？  
只要杀了灭霸，一切就结束了，一切——包括你的使命——包括你生命的意义。  
Loki有一瞬间的背脊发凉，他仿佛听到了自己的声音在对Thor耳语着这句令人遍体生寒的诱导，昼夜不休，渗透出无穷无尽的恶意……他想起了那个在砍去灭霸的头颅后如行尸走肉如一滩烂泥般浑噩度日的Thor，他胆怯地逃避着责任，粗鲁无脑如一个真正的莽夫，会在众人商议如何拯救世界的途中睡着，往日那些在他看来重于生命的东西还不如一瓶廉价的酒更具诱惑……所以Thor其实并不是在主动逃避，而是潜意识里，他的生命就已经停止在了杀死灭霸的那一刻？  
就像他被心魔吞噬了以中立邪恶为常态的内心里那些少有而珍贵的纯善美好一样，Thor被吞噬掉的，是他永不认输一往无前的高贵品格。  
哈哈……哥哥啊哥哥，如此看来，我还真是做到了嘴上常说的“我恨你”这一条，就连死了也不放过你。  
“你今天怎么突然对‘心魔’感兴趣了？”就在Loki心下悲凉自嘲感慨的同时，Frigga笑着问他道。  
她似乎对小儿子今日发问的内容颇为奇怪，毕竟这段时间以来Loki沉迷于学习各种魔法，问她的问题也全都围绕着学习所得。不过，她总是一个乐于为孩子们解答各种疑惑的好妈妈，既然她的小Loki想知道，她便不介意告诉他更多。  
没有得到Loki的回答，Frigga凝神想了片刻，还真又想起了一些相关的东西：“对了，我还想起了一个比较有意思的说法。”  
“啊？什么说法？”被万千心绪涤荡的Loki心不在焉地随口附和。  
“说是第二种情况下滋生了心魔，会让被暗示者的神识在某些特定环境下脱离身体，跟随在暗示者身边……唔，不过这仅仅只是一种说法罢了，无可考据，毕竟能让神识离体的情况向来只存在于黑魔法中。”  
Frigga的语气是讲述一则轶闻般的轻松，可听在Loki耳中却让他顿时僵直了背脊、瞪大了眼睛。  
他知道了，知道了在他想要结束一切的那天突然反常的Thor是怎么一回事，或者说，那一刻拥抱他、挽留他、为他落下泪来的人究竟是谁。  
——告别的那个夜晚，你其实是有所感的，对吗？哥哥。  
Loki突然很想问问Thor，主世界的Thor，他那已经被心中的魔障蚕食得全然不像他自己的哥哥。  
——你感受到了我的痛苦，绝望，满心狼藉。你追随我穿越时间和空间，只为告诉我还有希望，让我相信一切都会好起来。是你帮我克服了我的心魔，将我从无尽的毁灭中唤醒，让那个日夜萦绕在我耳边散布恶言的声音彻底消失，哪怕，心魔已令你的真我在无望的黑暗里彻底迷失，沉沦在混沌中以为生命已然终结。  
——在我已经投降放弃的时候，原来你仍未被完全摧毁！真……真好啊……  
“我的小Loki是担心自己有天会生出心魔所以想提前了解吗？哈哈，放心，心魔固然可怕，但能滋养它的痛苦……啊，孩子，你怎么了？”  
从Loki圆睁的眼眶中猝然掉出的一滴泪惊断了Frigga的话，那泪珠落得是如此突兀，就连Loki反应过来时也不禁心下讶然。  
“我没事，妈妈……就眼睛有点不舒服，可能进东西了，要您帮我吹吹才能好。”  
“顽皮。”  
他撒了个谎蒙混过去，用着他年少时最令他母亲受用的撒娇情态。  
他已经很久很久没有落过泪了，不知从什么时候起，他那双容易流泪的眼睛就在时光的磨砺中悄然干涸，最痛苦的时候没有，最快乐……仔细向来，他也很久很久没有最快乐过了，至少没有快乐如此刻。  
——千帆过尽处，你还是你，仅仅是这一个认知，便让我觉得一切都值得。  
那时候的Loki既喜悦又感动，为着未来的Thor还是那个让他感觉熟悉又温暖的Thor。后来他又回想了许多，恍然发觉其实早在他第一次穿越时空去到未来的时候，Thor便已经在慢慢挣脱心魔的桎梏了，他在那场大战中崛起的英姿、与过往无二的战斗力、以及一往无前的搏杀便是证明。至于那时候让他感觉到了陌生与寒冷，只不过是心魔还未被完全消除罢了。  
Loki想起了自己从滋生心魔到完全消除它，其间总共经历了百万年的时光，他笑了笑，在心里打起了赌，赌他英明神武的蠢哥哥会花多长的时间。这一次，他一点也不急着揭晓答案，他要做一个见证者，这或许往后会成为他嘲笑Thor的一大资本也说不定。

“呃……”刚刚鼓起勇气组织好语言的小Thor被Loki一凶，顿时又语塞了，皱了眉头好一会儿，只能干巴巴地小声哝哝，“承认你嫌弃也没什么吧……你又不是我。”  
“嗯？”Loki瞥了他一眼，不是很能理解他没头没脑的后半句是什么意思。  
“我不一样啊，”重新找到了话题，小Thor于是很认真地解释起来，“在我眼中，弟弟瘦是他，胖也是他；美是他，丑也是他；有所作为是他，碌碌无为也是他；受万世敬仰是他，被九界唾弃也是他……等等等等，不胜枚举。总之我的眼睛永远只会看到Loki本身，因为我在意的就是他这个人而已，和他是什么样子无关。”  
“……”Loki没想到小Thor会突然来这么一番情真意切的长篇大论，一时轮到他语塞了。在这无尽的万世轮回里，他是知道Thor有多重视他的——从小到大如是，每一个Thor如是，从前的从前他所质疑过的他哥哥对他的爱，他早已经再清楚明白不过了。但现下亲耳听对方说出来，还是相当具有震撼力。  
“又不是谁都能做到这样，所以我说就算你嫌弃我，我也能理解。”  
“未来的你会性情大变是因为心生魔障，心魔会吞噬掉我们身上最珍贵的东西。”心情大好之下，Loki好心地就小Thor纠结的事情给了一个不算详尽的解释。不过，心里受用归受用，向来强硬高傲惯了的他却是绝不会表现出来的，只见他漂亮的眼睛骨碌碌一转，一个戏谑又不怀好意的表情蓦地出现在了他的脸上，“还有，你这脸皮真不是一般的厚啊，之前明明嫌弃我嫌弃得要死，说什么我是最差劲的，呵，现在漂亮话说起来倒一套一套了。”  
说他记仇也好，小心眼也罢，他就是看不得现下小Thor那一脸“你没我境界高，我不怪你”的模样，更何况对方还完全曲解了他的心思。  
小Thor被Loki的奚落臊了个大红脸，想到自己之前确实说过那样的话，赶忙急急地解释起来：“那、那是因为我之前就没把你和我的小Loki划上等号！总之！总之就算他变成你这样的大坏蛋，我也是不会厌弃他的。”  
“都说了我没有厌弃发胖变蠢的你，啧，和你说话怎么这么累……刚刚给你看了那么多你就没注意到点别的什么？”Loki饶有兴味地欣赏小男孩的窘态，逗了逗他便见好就收，撩撩眼皮岔开了话题。  
“当然注意到了。”小Thor立马正色道，“我大致知道了导致这一切的前因后果，也知道了时间在你身上已经过去了几千万年，对了，你不是说平行世界的人不能在主世界的未来停留吗？为什么你现在又可以了？”他很是困惑，在他看到的记忆片段里，不乏那几千万年的时光过去后Loki前往主线未来长时间游走停留的画面。  
对于这个问题，Loki笑了。他捻了捻方才玩过火的修长手指，用一种漫不经心的语调半真半假地说道：“我不知道发生了什么，也许是我的神力和魔法在超越我原本寿命万倍的时间里得到了本不可能完成的累积和升华，也可能只是因为我死了几万次这个数目比较多？哈哈，谁知道呢，总之当我回过神来的时候，就已经是这样了，我的身体跳出时间的束缚成为了独立的存在，可以长久存在在任何一个时空。”  
“你是说……就像真正的神那样？远古神明！”小Thor的眼神蓦地放光，他惊疑不定地直直盯向Loki，湛蓝的双眼映着幽幽跳跃的火光，在那不确定之外全然是发现了新大陆般的兴奋与激动。  
噢，他完全有理由兴奋与激动，对于所有阿斯嘉德人来说，远古神明，那是只存在于传说中和睡前故事里的！  
“妈妈说过，只有无尽漫长到难以想象的时间才能孕育出一个真正的神，而你的神识在各个时空飘荡了总共五千六百多万年的时间，对了对了，这就是原因！哇噢……这简直太酷了！”不等Loki做出回应，小Thor又以极快的语速一连串说了好一通，他甚至站起了身来围着Loki来回打转，整个兴奋的情绪已经完全上升到亢奋了。  
神的定义是相对的，对于人类来说，他们神域人有着超自然的能力和几千年的寿命，自然便被定义为神。然而说白了，他们其实只是更高级的生命而已，在他们之上，还有只存在于传说中的远古神。  
据传说，远古神明其实是从死亡中孕育的，永恒的不生不灭，当然也不受时间、空间、任何自然规律的束缚，是更为高级凌驾于万事万物的存在。如果说远古神才是真正的神，那他们这些被人类所定义的神，便只能称为类神了。  
阿斯嘉德的天神虽然是最接近远古神的存在，有着无上的法力和远超人类的寿命，且越是年老，神力越是强大，但接近并不等同于就是，足以支撑这种存在的神力是无限巨大的，大到远超最长寿的天神所能累积的极限。因此，从来没有哪个天神能成为这样的远古神，就连存在最久的众神之父Odin也不能。  
“天呐！没想到我的弟弟居然成了第一个已知的远古神明，噢……没有比这更奇幻的事了！我是在做梦吗？我能戳一戳你吗？远古神的身体和我们有什么不同？”小Thor说着竖起了两手的食指跃跃欲试，他似乎已然忘记了在他们相处的这段时间里，他其实已经和这个Loki身体接触过无数次了——一半是被对方揍来揍去。  
“打住、打住，控制一下你的情绪，男孩。”Loki无语地伸出一只手按住小Thor的额头，成功止住了这家伙想冲他扑过来的趋势，“你要是真这么崇拜我，我现在给你一个跪下顶礼膜拜的机会。”  
他一时间真是有些哭笑不得了，只感觉这小傻瓜蛋表现出的狂热简直像要把他一口吃掉似的！  
“诶诶诶！别叫我男孩，还有跪拜什么的真是太过分了……我是你哥！就算你是远古神明那也是我弟弟！”  
“厚脸皮王子，不带像你这么顺杆攀亲的。”  
打趣着哇哇大叫的小Thor，Loki表现得很是漫不经心，心里也着实没有觉得成为传说中的远古神明是多么让人激动的事。那于他完全是误打误撞，在经历过那些虽然有着快乐却也与如影随形的痛苦永无止境相携的时光后，他已不是当初那个会因为一些成就和敬仰就沾沾自喜、洋洋得意的小王子了。  
遗忘与铭记，绝望与重建，创造与毁灭，这些东西在他的灵魂上打下了过于深刻的烙印，甚至有那么一两千万年，他就如同一个真正的神一般无悲无喜，仅仅作为万千宇宙中一个冷眼旁观的存在，世间万物在他看来不过是过眼的云烟。但那终归还是太寂寥了，纯粹的神性过于冰冷，而他又偏是个顽劣不羁的性格，于是在某一天，他复又恢复了曾经生动鲜活的模样，更看开了一些悲喜苦乐，却也重新开始享受它们，享受带来这万千情绪的各种事物。  
漫长的时光流过，而他历经洗练宛如最初，秉性未变，喜乐随心，亦会被伤会受挫，这倒应了他遥远年少轻狂时执有的一点想法——有时候太过完美就没意思了。


	7. Chapter 7

“我还有一个疑问。”  
吵吵嚷嚷一番闹腾，等到Loki替小Thor解答完了他千奇百怪的诸多疑惑，又过去了燃尽一个火堆的时间。  
“放。”Loki撑着头往火堆里重新注入了魔力，虽然对自己脸上不耐烦的情绪不加掩饰，但这确实算得上他和小Thor相处以来最有耐心的一天了。  
“啧，我是提问，不是放屁。你能不能改改和我说话的腔调，总是满嘴恶言，未来的你已经从王子变成一个野蛮人了吗？”  
小Thor的抱怨成功换得了Loki一记凶恶的眼刀。  
诚然，他对上幼稚的、烦人的、天真愚蠢无敌……此处省略无数个类似形容词的孩童Thor，真真是粗鲁野蛮到了极点，特别是在诓他做了便宜儿子后，更是天天把那些素质低下的父训子的粗鄙之言挂在嘴边。这绝对不是他变得堕落了、粗俗了，王子之姿天神之质融入骨血的他还是非常优雅的，但这就像一个突然沾染的坏嗜好，某天突然打开了一个奇怪的开关，在第一次尝到如此教训小Thor惹得对方怒不可竭上蹿下跳的乐趣后，他就总忍不住继续这种有违他一贯作风的小快乐。  
反正除了这家伙以外又不会有外人知晓他这不优雅的一面，不会影响到他的光辉形象。在Loki的潜意识里，Thor于他从来都是可以无所避忌的自己人，不论哪一个Thor、哪个时期的Thor都一样。  
挨了一瞪的小Thor吃瘪地努努嘴，识趣地不再纠结这个坏弟弟的野蛮，直接忽略过去便就自己疑惑的事情认真地问道：“这次来到这个时空你已经不想再改变什么，那为何你还要再去炸一次彩虹桥？”  
“习惯吧，你都看到了，所有选择会导致的发展和结局我都一清二楚，在关于妈妈这道选择题上，如果我炸了彩虹桥，切断了通往阿斯嘉德的路，没让Thor有机会把以太带到阿斯嘉德，那妈妈就不会死。就算我已经不想再改变什么，也早就能做到心怀感恩地好好告别，但故地重游，还是忍不住。”  
“可是这样做……”  
“打住，我知道你要说什么。”Loki嗤笑一声，盯着复又旺盛起来的火焰眼皮都没有抬一下，“虽然因此死了别的人，很多很多的人，但那有什么关系？我不在乎。”  
“唔……”被怼个正着的小Thor皱起了眉头。  
Loki所说的确实是他不认可的，在他无垢的正直的世界观里，任何生命都不应该被恣意践踏、随意牺牲，就算只是万千平行世界中的一个，但他们既然存在就有生存下去的权利和价值。小Thor虽然年幼，但他清楚在这一点上，眼前的Loki恐怕永远都不能同他达成共识。  
“确实，事到如今，你是有理由什么都不在乎。”心里突然就生出了许多闷气，以至于小Thor在说出自己已然经过认真思考的决定时，不自觉带上了点赌气的意味，“但我在乎。你把我送回原本的时空吧，就算所有的平行世界即将消亡，我也要和我在乎的所有人共存亡。”  
这话说出口，Loki总算将视线再度落在了他身上。不是没有看见小Thor蓝色眼眸中透出的坚决，但他只是轻哼了一声，像听到一个笑话般并不在意道：“既然你明白平行世界将要消亡的事实，就应当停止你这同我赌气的幼稚行为。”  
“我没有和你赌气，我认真的。”男孩凛正了神色，他站起身来，灼灼火光中一股不容质疑的强硬气势从他尚且稚嫩的身体里透出来，恍惚让Loki有种他复又见到了傲立在战场之上最意气风发最果敢无畏的成年雷神的错觉。  
“父亲、母亲、那个同我一起成长的小Loki，还有整个阿斯嘉德，我在乎他们，非常非常的在乎，是就算死也不愿同他们分开的那种在乎。虽然你也是我的弟弟，和你在一起也……但……”说到这儿，小Thor忽然有些语顿，他略微不安地偷瞄了逆光里Loki的脸色，对于自己想表达的意思似乎一时间很难斟酌出既清楚明了又不至于伤害对方的措辞来。  
“‘也’什么？‘但’什么？你直接说，我没你想的那么心灵脆弱。”Loki撇了撇嘴不在意道。  
他其实知道小Thor想表达什么，无外乎“虽然和你在一起也没差”、“但相比之下我还是更想要我熟悉的亲人”之类的话，吞吞吐吐只是害怕这话说出口来太伤人心了。多愁善感，是Thor惯有的毛病，明明有着那么一副粗犷彪悍的外表，遇事直来直往，做事雷厉风行，可内心深处、灵魂之中，却又有那么多极具反差的感性纤细，以及温柔，为他人考虑得太多，仿佛凡事都想做到面面俱到。殊不知，为难的是自己，也容易让领受这份情谊的人既爱又恨。  
“唔，就是……算了，我说不上来那种感觉，总之我就是想要回去，回去他们身边。”小Thor嗫嚅了半晌，最终，他还是没有选择直抒胸臆，只胡乱找了个借口含糊过去。他当然知道眼前的这个Loki早就见惯了大风大浪不是那么容易受伤的，但下意识的，他莫名觉得若是自己说出“虽然都是亲人，但相比之下自己更在乎原本时空的亲人”这样的话会令他难过，而他，不想伤害他。  
小Thor的坚持让Loki看向他的眼神彻底地冷了，他没有立即说话，只是用那种冰冷到能够冻伤人心的眼神静静看着他，过了好一会儿，他才收回视线淡淡道：“我能选择的Thor有无数个，你知道你正在放弃的是什么吗？”  
“我知道，我放弃了成为远古神明的机会。”针对他的这个问题，小Thor竟然表现出了出乎Loki意料的聪慧，他不仅说出了正确答案，还说了更多，一条条直指Loki真实的内心，“在你的乐园即将崩塌的现在，你想亲手造就第二个远古神，你想有另一个和你一样不死不灭的存在陪着你，因为你太害怕寂寞了。之所以抓还是小孩的我，则是你的恶趣味，你想要一个完全符合你想象的我，由你亲手塑造的我。”  
Loki的目光闪了闪，没想到这个他自认为年幼的Thor在很长一段时间都参不破的真实，竟然就在这样的情形下被对方陡然道出了口——会去绑架年幼的Thor，确实并非他自己所说的“一时兴起”。平行世界的崩塌是他无能为力的，而他也在认识到这一点的时候，蓦然发现自己厌倦了这或身边之人总是变更、或孤身一人游走四方的万千年月，如果要换一种过法，那还有什么比由他亲手去塑造一个同样不死不灭的Thor更有意思的呢？  
“‘乐园’？哈？哈哈……很精妙的形容。”但Loki并没有表现出被拆穿的惊讶或羞恼，只懒洋洋地笑了笑，勾起的嘴角甚至还带了几分赞许的意味，“既然你清楚这些平行时空包括你所在的时空，都不过是我随兴制造的玩物，就算全数崩塌了我也毫不在乎，你怎么还有胆量拒绝我？”  
小Thor没有回答Loki傲慢至极的疑问，只是摇了摇头很是难过地说道：“之前我说错了，你并不是什么都不在乎，至少你就在乎我，或者说在乎‘Thor’。”  
Loki既不肯定也不否认的态度让他知道自己说对了。其实对于Loki想把他带在身边培养成第二个远古神的事他只是猜测，毕竟要成为这等传说中的神明，这个过程过于漫长也过于痛苦，眼前的这个Loki亲身经历过，有多难熬他自是一清二楚，难道……他还愿意再来一次？  
但Loki间接给出的肯定解开了这个疑惑，他是愿意的，就算要再在混乱的时空中穿梭漂泊几千万年，他也是愿意的……这个认知令小Thor没来由难过到了极点，也瞬间明晰了许多之前只朦朦胧胧存在于他识海的想法，如果他再长大一些，他会知道这种难过叫做心疼，而这种顿悟是因为爱。  
Loki笑不出来了，他这个年幼的哥哥脸上那种悲怜至极的神色让他感觉自己精心粉饰的伪装正在迅速地剥落崩溃，逐渐显露出隐藏在伪装之下的所有伤口和脆弱。  
他因此感到久违的惊惶和不安。  
他是个向来只愿把强势无敌的一面展现在别人眼前的人，于他在乎的人更甚，他始终想要维持着体面优雅的姿态去爱去恨，容不得自己暴露一丝一毫会让人心生怜悯的缺陷。虽然不愿承认，但这确实是他深植在自傲之下的自卑造成的，这种可怜卑微的情绪形成在他成长的过程中，从此便如跗骨之疽再难剔除出他的生命，哪怕时光早已远走，他也早就看淡了那些曾经让他感觉自己无法炽如骄阳的阴影。  
“行，既然你想回去我就送你回去，你于我而言和这些不真实的世界一样，不过是唾手可得的廉价玩具而已，毁灭就毁灭吧！”  
在惊慌之中对自己明明不想伤害的人口出恶言似乎是Loki的一种自卫应急，但这段时间以来总是与他针锋相对的小Thor却像突然懂事了一般，没有在意他伤人的言语。他无奈地抿了抿嘴唇，只是如他这个年纪的大哥哥包容发脾气的小弟弟那样带着点小小的委屈看着Loki，明明眼前的这个男人年长了他好几千万岁。  
“你心里清楚对你而言 ‘真实的Thor’是什么，”按捺下在说出这个形容时心里发酸的情绪，小Thor语气诚恳地试图规劝Loki，“你在乎他，为什么不直接去到他的身边陪伴他、帮助他？”  
“帮助？你在说什么傻话？”Loki冷哼一声，讥诮道。  
“你一直没有尝试过不是吗？在你已经不会因为时间支流的消失而消失的现在，为什么不直接归还宇宙魔方让所有由此延伸出来的时间支流消失，再回归主世界去那个未来的thor身边？这样的话也能避免平行时空崩塌带来的生灵涂炭。”  
“……”男孩的一针见血让气势汹汹的Loki突然就陷入了沉默。  
诚如对方所言，他和无数个平行时空的Thor纠缠了千生万世，却一直没有尝试过和未来的Thor携手并肩。一开始是不能，他能在主世界未来停留的时间总是那么短暂，而那时候的他也年少气盛，感觉自己可以改变一切；到后来，经历了太多的生死，看过了太多的惨烈，即使他因缘际会拥有了不死不灭的身体，却也因此真实地胆怯了。  
是的，他不敢了，他已经不敢再去到主世界的Thor身边。因为随着时间的流逝，他越来越清楚地认识到所有时间支流其实都是属于他自己的世界，没有了可以无限重来，坏了还能有新的替代。但主世界不是，存在于主世界的Thor亦不是，在他的心中，那是真正的Thor——唯一的，特别的， 无法替代，不能承受失去的那一个。  
这于Loki来说非常矛盾，一如他时常混乱着的内心：若说他的心全然栓系在主世界的Thor身上，可他也是用着真心在对待平行时空中的他，每一次都是那么的真情实意，会因为他们的逝去痛不欲生。但主世界的Thor怎么说呢，形容得矫情一些，那可能便是心里的白月光吧，比较起来的时候总会下意识把对方看得更为特殊，而他只要远远看着他就好。他从无尽漫长的光阴中感悟到，相比拥有，失去才是延续永恒的常态。  
“你说未来的我心生魔障，这不正是需要帮助吗？他需要你。”小Thor重新在Loki身边坐下，见他垂首不语，眉间也不自觉拧起了川壑，搜肠刮肚一番后又再度开导起他来，不过，他似乎误解了Loki沉默的原因，“妈妈说热心善良地提供帮助和不卑不亢地接受帮助都是难能可贵的品格，很多事情、很多时候是需要有人帮一帮才能继续下去的，再强大的人也不例外。”顿了顿，他再次郑重地强调道，“嗯，他需要你。”  
“他不需要我，他需要的是靠他自己……我不可能永远陪在他的身边。”男孩小大人般煞有介事的开导逗乐了Loki，让他沉重的心情轻松了一些。刚刚有那么一瞬，他陷入了自己无数次改变时间目睹Thor各种死亡的回忆。  
随着回忆的来袭，苦涩的浪潮在Loki的胸中涌起，泛着浓黑腥臭的波涛。他总是不愿回想这些的，因为他总是会因为Thor的死亡而痛苦，就算是在他心魔丛生混乱麻木到对万物丧失一切感觉和情绪的那段日子，这种痛感还是会习惯性出现在每一个Thor死亡的瞬间，甚至成了他那时候唯一还保留的知觉。  
有时Loki会自嘲地想，这种不断的重温可能也是不管时间过去多久他都对这种心痛记忆犹新的原因。  
“你该担心的是他可能不能永远陪在你身边吧，你可是远古神诶，你又不会死……不对，你就是在害怕这个！”小Thor感觉自己抓住了问题的重点，顿时挺直了背脊，“你应该相信他、相信你哥哥不是吗？唔，这样讲总是有点怪怪的，我不就是你哥哥吗……对，你相信我啊，像我这么坚毅优秀的王子，阿斯嘉德未来的国王，是一定能和你一样成为远古神明的！”  
“……你真的，脸皮很厚。”Loki无语地白了旁边那莫名其妙就充满斗志双眼放光的小傻瓜一眼，感觉自己心里之前的愤怒和悲伤是一点也提不起来了。Thor这家伙不管在哪个年龄都总有这种莫名其妙就叫人安心的魔力，仿佛只要有他在，所有难题就都不再是难题。  
还真是……愚蠢至极的英雄光环啊！  
“这怎么叫脸皮厚？我这是有自信。任何事情只要你坚信自己一定能够做到，那你就已经算是做到一半了，妈妈说的。”  
“妈妈说过吗？我怎么不记得了，别总是给你的歪理冠上Frigga的名号。”对小Thor的厚脸皮言论，Loki嗤之以鼻，但他还是忍不住在心里认真回想了一下，以确定他们的妈妈确实没讲过这样的道理。  
“你总算笑了。”  
在小Thor盯着他脸的贼贼目光里，Loki下意识压了压嘴角。  
——他笑了吗？  
“因为你好笑。”  
——笑话一个大笨蛋本来就是很正常的事。  
“所以呢？你会认真考虑我的建议吗？”似乎从Loki唇边的弧度里看到了某种希望，小Thor眨着五官硬朗前又圆又大的眼睛对Loki发动了持续的星星眼“攻击”。  
“考虑什么？你的建议毫无建设性好吧。”被他盯得头皮发麻，Loki索性伸手将他的脸推朝了另一个方向，“我又不是主世界的我，属于那个时空的Loki已经死了。”  
他冷冷地哼了一声，语气虽然轻飘飘的，可内心却因为这句话的出口而蓦地沉重。  
不知从什么时候起，或许是在他将未来的Thor定义为真正的Thor之后，他便在心里把能够和“真正的Thor”匹配的Loki埋葬了。因为他在主世界里已然死去，就算这个他超脱了时空的束缚又如何，死了就是死了。  
“为什么不是啊！”不过，对于他这个理所应当的认知，小Thor却极不认同。  
“你就是他呀，你经历过他的全部甚至是更多可能的人生，你拥有他直至死去前的所有记忆和思想，你能理解他的所有行为，也能带着同样的信念继续走下去，你明明是更完整的他！”小Thor大声地纠正道，明显激动的情绪也令Loki如受感染般不自觉心头震动。  
——可以这样理解吗？精神是比肉体更能定义一个生命的标准。  
“其实我还是不太能理解你所说的什么穿越规则、什么主次时空，但在我看来，每一个不同的我们，只是所处时间阶段不同的我们而已，或许改变时间会让原本唯一的个体单独出来形成新的个体，可本质上并没有差别。Thor就是Thor，Loki就是Loki，并不会因为换了时空就变成别的什么人。”  
——好像是这样吧？Thor从来就是Thor，所以才会不管是哪个时空的Thor，都能得到他只对Thor才会有的那份真心。那他自己呢？Loki从来就是Loki吗？  
“‘死亡不是一切的终结’，这句真的是妈妈说的，不然为何会有瓦尔哈拉圣殿的存在？有死魂、幽灵、死人的国度等等这些的存在？身体殒灭后尚且有灵魂，况且你还是活生生的。于整个世界来说，Loki的存在并没有因为死亡而消失，你也不该用狭隘的生死定义困住你自己。”  
——是他困住了他自己吗？从来没有人对他说过这样的话，狂妄至极，却引人深思。  
“反正我是这样想的，我是谁啊，我是Thor，小时候的我这样想，长大后的我也会这样想，所以你完全不用担心未来的我无法接受你又突然‘活’过来这件事啊。”  
——哥哥，你神经大条是真，豁达睿智也是真，或许主与次的差别，只是我庸人自扰的苍白感伤罢了。  
“我不是主世界的Loki，但你说的还有点道理。”  
最终，Loki用一种不情不愿的口吻给抓耳挠腮似乎搜刮完了满肚子自认为有说服力的话开解他的小Thor一个肯定。他得承认，有时候小孩子看问题比成人更为透彻深刻，因为他们干净的内心还未受到世间万物的浊染，更能透过现象看到事物的本质。  
得到了肯定的小Thor暗暗松了一口气，心满意足之下便以他在小Loki面前当惯了的哥哥模样冲眼前的这个Loki得意起来：“是吧、是吧！哼……哥哥毕竟是哥哥嘛。”  
那傻乎乎的自豪是Loki熟悉的，在他们还很小的时候，这样的Thor总会收获他发自内心的崇拜，继而变得更加得意，像只炫耀自己尾巴的大公鸡。  
“我小时候怎么没发现你还挺聪明？你不是每天除了吃喝拉撒就只会和那几个傻瓜跟班无脑打打杀杀吗？”但现在，如果放任对方得意下去，就不是他Loki的作风了。  
“我不是！我没有！”  
“哦，那可能是我记错了。”  
“什么记错了，是根本就没有的事！”  
在Loki不咸不淡的奚落中，小Thor成功从得意变为了委屈。


	8. Chapter 8

这一天，当Loki第三次将快要熄灭的火光点亮时，他们也就真正的未来达成了共识。  
Loki想，比起失去，自己或许还是敌不过拥有带来的诱惑，什么永恒不永恒的，不过是太过在乎了而已，而他是一个不信天命的人，在乎的东西就一定要抓在手里。  
在按计划准备送小Thor回到原本属于他的时空前，Loki把手轻轻放在了他的头上。似乎预感到了Loki要做什么，小Thor突然躲开了他的手，一下子跑到了几步之外，神情无比戒备道：“你干什么？”  
“什么干什么？替你消除记忆。”Loki白了他一眼，一脸的理所应当。  
这本就是必须的，当所有时间重新汇聚到一起，这段时间以来的种种便会成为Thor童年的一段奇遇，而他不能让小时候的Thor带着这段原本不该属于他的回忆长大，以免横生波折。  
“我不要！这、这、这是我的记忆，就是属于我的东西，你不能夺走！”见Loki一步步走近，小Thor护住自己的头一步步后退，那副紧张的模样当真是如临大敌。  
Loki见状停住了脚步，他不耐烦地皱起了眉头，想要采取一些强制措施，可想了想还是叹息一声，少有地耐起了性子语重心长道：“不管怎么说你还只是一个小孩，虽然我承认你比我想象中聪明一点，但你的小脑袋可不能承受如此巨大的信息量，我不希望你回去后被今天知道的东西所影响，到时候又制造出无数个平行世界来。”  
小Thor听后没有说话，咬起嘴唇似乎认真思考起了自己的承受能力来。良久，久到Loki已经由站变成了坐，甚至想要躺下打个盹儿的时候，他才用极小的声音问道：“我回去以后就真的再没有平行世界了吗？”  
“是啊，送你回去我再将宇宙魔方也还回去，所有小河就又重新汇聚成一条了。”Loki一边百无聊赖地抛着手里的宇宙魔方玩，一边懒洋洋地回答。  
这个问题在他们之前的讨论中他已经给过了明确的答案，可再一次确认后的小Thor却像听到了什么不得了的话似的突然开心不已，兴冲冲冲到他面前扯他的衣角：“那你一定要说话算话去主世界的我身边哦！就像我们说好的那样！”  
Loki心想我什么时候和你说好了？我只是答应你归还宇宙魔方以抹消时间支流避免生灵涂炭好吧。但想想尝试一下这条自己从未走过的路好像也不错？便冲他扬了扬眉，算是默认。  
小Thor对他的默认却是明显的不买账：“不行，你得发誓！用父王母后的名义。还要和我拉勾！”  
“啧……烦不烦啊，你是小姑娘吗？”  
“少来！快点、快点！”  
对着一脸期待、急不可耐的小Thor，Loki忍着打他一顿的冲动翻了翻白眼，但小孩却拉着他的手不依不饶，就差在他身上撒泼打滚儿了。或许是受不了这般腻歪的Thor，想着反正他马上就要失忆也没人知道自己干这些幼稚可笑的事，Loki最终还是如他所愿以众神之父Odin、神后Frigga的名义发了誓，还黑着脸同他拉了勾勾。  
“行了吧？行了就把你的大脑门儿爽快地伸过来。”  
“唔……”心满意足的小Thor冲他扬起了脸，但就在Loki要把手放在他额头上时，他又躲开了。  
“你他妈！”这回，惹得Loki忍不住像平时教训他一样爆了粗口，“老子太宠你了是吧？宠坏你了是吧？再作妖信不信老子先把你屁股打开花！再一脚把你踢回去！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”但一向被他骂就暴跳如雷的小 Thor这次却乐呵呵笑个不停。  
“啧，傻了？还是你其实是抖M？”Loki无语道。  
“爸爸，什么是抖M？”小Thor一脸天真地冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“被虐待就很开心那种……不是！你叫我什么？真傻了？”Loki懒洋洋解释到一半突然发觉不对，正准备好好检查一下这小子是不是受不了巨大信息量的刺激脑子出了问题，但小Thor下一瞬就由天真变为邪恶的笑容便让他知道自己上当受骗了。  
“逗你的，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”顶着Loki如刀的视线大笑一场，笑够了，小Thor走到他身边挨着他坐下，轻声道，“这段时间总被你逼着这样叫，现在我要走了，突然很想再叫一次。”  
“呃……”  
气氛突然就变得伤感了起来，伤感到让Loki一时不知该如何应答。  
但小Thor却没有停止说话。  
“Loki，谢谢你，虽然你嘴上刻薄，对我看起来很凶很坏，但我知道你对我也是真的好。”  
“你很照顾我，和你在一起开心的时候比不开心的时候多很多，如果我能保留记忆，我想我会一直记得你，会非常想念你，也会很怀念我们一起东躲西藏、吵吵闹闹、相依为命的这段日子，更会忍不住天天都想去找你。”  
小Thor突如其来的表白让Loki有点尴尬，傲娇如他总不太擅长应对这样的深情，只能挂上一副戏谑的笑脸以顺口的挪揄回应这份让他内心感动的赤诚：“呵……胖儿子还知道感恩了？不错，不错，为父心满意足。”  
小Thor察觉了他极力掩饰的局促，心里感叹弟弟果然还是那个可爱的弟弟不管长多大都容易害羞的同时，嘴上继续会令他的弟弟发窘的话：“你很好，真的真的很好，我说真的，我喜欢你。”  
他故意逗弄Loki是真，说的也是真，他喜欢他，就算他们只相处了很短暂的时光，就算这个弟弟不是他所熟悉的那一个，他还是喜欢。  
“啧，你结巴了？差不多够了啊，突然肉麻得我一身鸡皮疙瘩……果然是多愁善感的小公主。”持续戏弄Loki的后果就是他肉嘟嘟的小脸又遭了秧，被那只骨节修长的大手捏着来回揉搓。  
“嘶……疼、疼！我现在能要回我的生日礼物了吗？”躲开Loki的魔爪，小Thor突然问道。  
“什么生日礼物？”Loki一时被问得有点懵。  
“哇！你这就忘了！”这引来了小Thor的强烈不满，立马聒噪着帮他回忆起来，“你把我抓走那天刚好是我三百岁的生日，我连弟弟送我的礼物都没拆就被你抓走了……然后你说补一份礼物给我，结果当时你被一群人追着打，就又变成先欠着了。”  
“你不加这个情景提示我可能还没忘，现在忘光了。”Loki再度无语，心想消除他的记忆果然是正确的，这些糗事他记得还真清楚，“还有啊，我不是被追着打谢谢！我是遛着那些杂碎玩。”  
“这可不行，妈妈说了的，说过的话必须算话。”  
在索要礼物这个问题上，小Thor态度坚决，大有Loki今天不把礼物补给他他就不走了的意思。  
“行吧，补给你，我记得你三百岁的时候我送了你一……”于是Loki认真回想了一下自己在Thor三百岁生日时送出的东西，打算立马变一个给他。  
但这又引来了小Thor的不满：“打住！”  
“啊？”  
“不许直接说出来！那是弟弟给我的惊喜，我要回去自己看。”  
“有差别吗？”Loki无语。  
“当然！收礼物最爽的时候就是亲手拆开的时候啊！”  
“反正你都会失忆，不会对你的‘爽’造成影响，你就当提前收一次呗。”  
“我不要，弟弟送的是弟弟送的，你诓我给你当了这么久的便宜儿子，不能白当，我现在想要的是‘爸爸送的礼物’。”  
面对小Thor一脸的理直气壮，Loki第一次在诓他当儿子这件事上有了搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉。他早该知道他哥哥不是善茬啊！从小能和他这个恶作剧之王玩得那么融洽的家伙内心能真正纯良到哪里去？  
“啧，烦死了……说吧，什么礼物？”为了赶紧送走这个小麻烦，清楚Thor那执拗脾气的Loki让了步。  
“我不想忘记你。”  
“这个不行，换一个。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，内心又在对Thor“不是善茬”的形容后面加上了“阴险狡诈”。  
“我知道消除记忆对我、对世界都好，我也没说不失忆啊。”对于他的拒绝，小Thor解释道。  
“那你想怎样？”  
“暂时的忘记，等我们重逢在未来的时候，你把这段时间的回忆最为礼物还给我。”  
“……”Loki被他眼里的认真哽住了，半晌，才喃喃道，“这对你来说很重要吗？”  
“重要，这样我就不用花时间去摸索怎么和死而复生的你相处了。”  
——知道你经历过什么，付出过什么，我就永远不会迷失我自己了。  
小Thor在心里默默说出了自己真实的想法。在同Loki的相处中，他知道他长大后的弟弟是一个不愿对自己的苦难多加言语的别扭家伙，但他想要记住所有，想要与他分担，不管是好的还是坏的，那些痛苦不应当由他一个人承受。  
“老子历了几千万年的劫才去到你身边，你他妈还嫌适应和我在一起要花时间？”  
“难道你希望一个啤酒肚凸凸的大胖子天天黏在你身上以确认你是真实存在的吗？吃喝拉撒都舍不得松手，睡觉也要紧紧抱住，恨不得和你成为连体婴儿。如果你觉得OK，我是非常愿意的哦。”  
“我靠！你说的很有道理，我答应了。”  
小Thor极富画面感、极为油腻的描述让Loki双眼一黑立马答应了下来，他似乎忘了他的哥哥现在已经瘦身成功的事实。  
得了许诺的小Thor终于满意了，他起身抱了抱Loki，在对方被他这个突如其来的拥抱搞得身体僵直的同时闭上了眼睛。  
“消除我的记忆吧。”  
Loki把手放在了他的额头。  
“一、二、三……”当额前微凉的触感在黑暗中降临的时候，小Thor嘴里小声念道。  
今天你爸爸我心情好，就传授你一个万试万灵的自救口诀吧，把耳朵伸过来听好了……  
唔……嘁，不就是数到三就逃跑嘛！干嘛说得这么高级？  
你嘁个屁！这是战略性率先撤退！  
太丢人了，我是绝对不会用的，不！说也不会，打死我我也不说这句丢人的口诀。  
“四转身——”出口的声音很轻，脑海里的声音却如雷贯耳。  
你为什么那么执着教我逃跑？  
废话，遇上打不过的不跑留下来等死吗？  
呃，死……但我们不是神吗？  
我们不是神，如果我现在扭断你的脖子，你就死了。  
喂……你突然坐那么远干什么？我只是打个比方。  
“五冲刺——”往事历历在目，在即将失去这些记忆的时刻竟格外清晰起来。  
什么万试万灵自救口诀？我怎么不记得我说过，你说一遍让我回忆回忆？  
不就是……哈！你想诓我讲出口？太奸诈了，我才不会上当受骗。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！居然反应过来了，说嘛，说一次又不会怎么样。  
想都别想，我绝、对、不、要，我们打过赌的，赌上了我王子的尊严。  
……  
——唉，傻弟弟，你是在别的时空见过了太多我英勇赴死的场景，所以才会不厌其烦向我强调逃跑的重要性吗……对不起了，哥哥以后绝对绝对不会再让你伤心难过了。  
“六，再见。”  
再见，我的爱。  
暂且别过，后会有期。  
“……再见。”Loki没料想小Thor在临到消除记忆前会突然说出曾经他抵死不说的“万试万灵自救口诀”，下意识也回了他一句“再见”，心中涌起一种说不出的酸涩。  
——行吧，行吧，他也跟着这个傻瓜多愁善感一次，反正再见不过是一瞬间的事。  
接住被他弄晕的小小身体在空气中撕裂出一道开口的时候，Loki在心里自嘲道。


	9. Chapter 9

“七，好久不见。”  
一艘飞船在浩瀚无垠的宇宙中静静漂泊，Thor在他不顾船长的反对亲手改造的豪华船舱里醒来，冲正被他枕住大腿的男人笑道。  
Loki低头看他，撇了撇嘴没说什么。这张染上了岁月风霜却依旧俊朗坚毅的面孔和一瞬之前数到六的孩童稚颜渐渐重合在一起，虽然实际跨越了漫长的时光，但听在他耳中却有种无缝衔接般的和谐。  
“都想起来了？想起来了就给我起来。”  
Loki就着放在Thor额上的手推了他一把，他有点受不了他哥哥那双含笑眼眸里快要满溢出来的温柔，他可不想在这久别重逢的时刻率先闹个大红脸。但Thor却没有起身，只侧身将脸埋进了Loki的怀里，还耍赖地伸出手环抱住了他的腰，心中偷笑着，这样便好，你害羞也不怕被我看见了。  
Loki果然没有再推他，那只手缠绕住了他的发，在万千发丝中有一下没一下地来回轻搅。  
“弟弟，另一个礼物我也收到了，那张贺卡我非常喜欢，里面那两个动来动去不时抱抱的小人儿，打开的时候真是给了我莫大的惊喜。”  
Thor所说的，是他三百岁那年收到的，来自Loki的生日礼物。  
“呃……不过是一个简单到不能再简单的初级魔法罢了。”听Thor猛然提及，Loki有些尴尬。  
他想起了彼时的情景，一张魔法贺卡对于现在的他来说虽然是“简单到不能再简单”，但那时候却是他缠着妈妈教了他好久，又躲着Thor反复尝试了无数次才做出来的。而且贺卡里那两个亲密拥抱的小人儿……呃，现在想来真是肉麻到了极点。  
“哈哈！那时候的你多可爱啊，会想着自己亲手做礼物送给我。”  
“嘁，那是因为我所有的玩具都太喜欢了，拿哪一件送你我都舍不得。”  
“嘿嘿……我不管，反正我特别喜欢，是那一年我收到的最爱的礼物。”  
Thor亲昵地将头埋在Loki的腹间，嗅闻着这个怀抱里令他无比久违的淡淡冷香，一时间满足得无以复加。他闻着那让他安心的气息，感受着Loki默默抚上他背脊的手，闭上眼，回忆起了遥远记忆里那份礼物的模样——金红相间的贺卡上工整书写着稚嫩的孩童字迹，打开贺卡漂亮精致的封面，里面是两个用魔法制造出的互相拥抱的小人儿，虽然因为施术者的法力不够有些面目模糊，但一金一黑的头发和一红一绿的衣着却很轻易就能看出是他们俩。  
“Loki，谢谢你的礼物，谢谢你。”  
他开口道谢，隔着漫长漫长的时光，仿佛是对当初的馈赠，仿佛是对所有的所有。  
——谢谢你没有放弃，谢谢你待我如斯，谢谢你始终都在。  
“呵，不客气。”  
一声轻笑，拂去万千年月所有的尘埃。

 

——END——


End file.
